The Pain of Knowing the Truth
by The Dramon Tamer
Summary: Ever wonder how it would feel like if you knew what happened every single second of your life? That's been Tyler Takenouchi's reality ever since he went to the Digital World. Join the Original Five and the others as they face the fight of there life. Upda
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: This story gets better with each chapter, so just bare with  
me for awhile. And please go easy with the flames. Now on to the Prologue!  
  
******   
  
Ever wonder what it would feel like if you knew what happens every single   
second of your life and you were put in charge of making sure that nothing   
screws up in the process? That's basically been my job for the past eight   
years. But I'm getting way ahead of myself.  
  
The names Tyler Draco Takenouchi, but you can call me Ty. I know what your   
thinking. I have the same last name as a certain DigiDestined named Sora.  
Well, siblings usually do. You see, Sora's my little sister, even though  
Sora isn't as small as she used to be. Anyway, this is a tale about the   
Original Five meeting our two groups of replacements.   
  
The Original Five consists of four boys and one girl. To be polite, ladies   
first.  
  
Gwen Katano is the only girl in the Original Five (poor her!) and use to play  
tennis with my sister. Gwen has long brown hair that she ties up in a pony   
tail. She wears a white and blue striped tank top and blue jeans and her eyes   
are green.  
  
Then we got my best buddy, Serge Lizuka, who use to fight with me because he  
wanted to be the boss. But we're pretty cool now. Though at times he can be   
annoying. Serge has short spiky brown hair and wears a black shirt with a   
green vest and green cargo pants and his eyes are light brown.  
  
Then comes Serge's little brother Max Lizuka. A guy who loves video games and   
playing basketball. Not to mention he's a pretty mean drummer. Max has short  
spiky brown hair with blonde streaks in it. He wears a black and blue Adidas   
shirt with black jeans. His eyes are also light brown.   
  
Then you got our youngest member, Ken Ichijoji. Now he's part of the new   
DigiDestined team. He was ordered by Gennai not to tell the others about the   
Original Five because that was my department when the time was right. You   
know what Ken wears and what he looks like so I'm not even going to bother.  
  
Last but not least comes me! Tyler Takenouchi leader of the DigiDestined, and  
bearer of the Blade of Courage. I promise I'll explain about the sword and   
why I'm the only one with a weapon, but that's going to have to wait. I have  
big spiky orange-brown hair and deep blue eyes. I wear a black Adidas shirt   
and a red vest and blue jeans. I also wear a red bandanna around my head and   
brown goggles with purplish-blue lenses. And I wear a silver necklace with a   
dragon pendant.   
  
I've been a Digidestined since I was only ten years old. Gwen and Serge were  
the same age as I was. Max was only nine while Ken was seven. I don't know  
what Gennai was drinking when he brought such little kids to defend the   
Digital World. But hey, where still alive, aren't we?   
  
Now we thought having our own Digimon was way beyond awesome. Yet we didn't  
realize the responsibility that came with it. Until we faced our first   
adversary, Dragomon. One mean dude, and really ugly. But me and Mushroomon  
took care of that clod.   
  
Oh, did I forget to mention our Digimon partners. Sorry about that! Got a   
little ahead of myself again. My Digimon was Mushroomon, one rough and tough  
fungus who was always itching for a fight like I was. He digivolved to   
Veedramon, a huge cool-looking dino, and then into the Holy Dragon of Courage,  
AeroVeedramon. Personally, I thought mine was the best, but I guess I'm being  
biased.  
  
Gwen's Digimon was Floramon. Okay, so she wasn't the only girl! Floramon was   
basically a flower looking Digimon who was very kindhearted. She digivolved   
into Kiwimon, and then into Blossomon.  
  
Serge's Digimon was Gizamon. A little guy who liked to cause trouble. He   
looks sort of like a yellow lizard with an orange mane and long sharp claws.   
He digivolved into DarkTyrannomon and then into MetalTyrannomon.  
  
Max's Digimon was Otamamon. One cute little Digimon with powerful attacks.   
Otamamon looks like a cross between a lizard and a tadpole. He digivolves   
into Tortomon and then into Triceramon.  
  
Ken's Digimon was Wormon. A Digimon who was sincere and kindhearted and   
sometimes acts sort of nervous. He never let anything happen to Ken. He   
digivolves into Stingmon. Ken never got Wormon to Digivolve to Ultimate.   
  
Like I was saying before, being the leader wasn't always a piece of cake.   
Compared to Tai Kamiya, his job was simple. Not to mention he's now a retired  
DigiDestined. I'm still stuck with the job! Now I have to make sure the   
future of the DigiDestineds doesn't go ballistic!   
  
Let me guess. You wondering how do I know the future of the planet. Well,   
I can thank Gennai for that little talent of mine. A long time ago, Gennai   
and his apprentices designed a machine that tells the future. Now if a   
certain relationship between two of the replacement DigiDestineds didn't   
occur, we were toast! The reason we would be burned to a crisp was because   
the two DigiDestineds' love would be able to destroy the enemy that was   
attacking us.   
  
Now I get to play matchmaker! And just for fun, I'm not going to tell you who  
those two people are because that would defeat the whole purpose of telling   
you about it. Trust me, you'll find out by the end of this epic story.  
  
I thought seeing my sister again would be great, but I didn't realize that   
we were in for the fight of our life...  
  



	2. Packing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: Here's the second chapter to this very long story. By the way,  
if you really want to find out who the couple is, you won't be finding out for  
a long time! This story is going to be very lengthy. Anyway, read Chapter 1 and   
please reveiw.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Packing Up   
  
  
Moving away from my mom and my sister was the hardest thing I had ever done.   
You see, when I turned seventeen I had to go to the University where my dad   
works as a professor. I been there for a year now along with my friends, Gwen  
and Serge. Max was still in High School and Ken was in elementary school.  
  
But it was summer now, so I get to go back home and party! Well, that's what  
I thought anyway.   
  
A day before I was going to leave along with Gwen and Serge, we got an e-mail  
on our D-Terminals while we were hanging out in Serge and my dorm. It was   
from Gennai telling us that we had to go back and stop a evil Digimon from   
taking over the DigiWorld.  
  
"What?" Serge asked confused. "That's not our job anymore! Why do we have to   
stop it for?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" I replied. "Gennai is the most mysterious guy I   
know."  
  
"Maybe Tai and the others aren't strong enough to defeat whatever it is." Gwen suggested.  
  
"Heh!" I laughed. "If they could handle the Dark Masters they should be able to handle this!"  
  
"But their not the DigiDestined anymore, remember?" He said. "That kid Davis and his friends are."  
  
"Well whatever it is, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice." I explained.  
  
"There goes our summer!" Serge grumbled.  
  
"Look at the bright side!" Gwen began.  
  
"What bright side?" I asked.  
  
"We get to see our Digimon again!"   
  
"Yeah, and have a war while we're at it!" Serge pointed out.  
  
"Stop complaining!" I ordered. "This could be bigger than we realize."   
  
"Guess we better start packing then." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to forget our Digivices or anything." I replied.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a tragedy!" Serge said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you shut-up?!" I exclaimed. "Start packing and stop complaining! You know if something bad happens there it happens here."  
  
"Sorry Ty." Serge replied sheepishly. "It's just we finally get a chance to relax, and then this happens."  
  
"Calm down Tyler!" Gwen commanded. "We've always pulled through somehow."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not in charge of the future like I am." I answered.  
  
"Can we drop this, please?" Serge asked. "I'm not in the mood to hear you two arguing!"  
  
"Fine." We replied in unison.  
  
  
I walked to my desk and opened the drawer with my Digivice in it. It wasn't  
gray like the others, it was orange like the colour of my crest. Our Digivices   
were different back then. I have know clue why they decided to change the design.   
My guess was to remind us that we were the very first DigiDestined.   
  
My crest was Courage, which was perfect for me. Gwen's was Love like my sister's,   
Serge's was Friendship, Max's was Faith and Ken's was Kindness.  
  
As you can probably tell, me and Gwen don't actually get along very well. We  
argue most of the time and I usually disagree with her a lot just to get her   
all riled up. It's funny how Tai and Sora act exactly the same way has we do.  
But the difference is I don't try apologizing every time she gets mad at me   
like Tai does with Sora. I just let her calm down after a few days then tell   
her that I was wrong. It's a lot better than saying "I'm sorry" over and over  
again because when girls get angry with you they could care less when you   
apologize to them while they're still pissed off!  
  
"Yo Ty!"   
  
"What?" I asked being snapped out of my daydream.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there staring at your Digivice, or help us pack?" Serge joked.  
  
"He'd rather just sit there and make us do everything." Gwen mumbled.   
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Glad your ears are working!" Gwen shot back.  
  
I let out a low growl that didn't go unnoticed by Serge.   
  
"Ahhh, how cute it is when the lovebirds argue!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
We both turned to Serge who was grinning smugly.  
  
"C'mon, you can't honestly say that I don't know you both have the hots for each other!"  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked turning red.  
  
"You heard me. Both of you like each other and don't want to admit it."  
  
"I don't like him/her!" We said in unison pointing at each other.  
  
We both blushed.  
  
"Yeah, that's why your both are redder than a tomato."  
  
I turned my head to my clock. It read 10:00PM.   
  
"Look, it's getting late. Let's just drop this ridiculous discussion and finish packing." I replied calmly.  
  
"Whatever you say, buddy!" Serge replied coolly.  
  
I knew tomorrow morning he was going to annoy me about me liking Gwen. He's   
been doing it ever since we were in the DigiWorld because I was talking to   
her alone at night by the Lake of Truth and he caught us. So now he has this   
wacky idea that we're in love with each other. I like Gwen as a friend,   
period! Though I was wondering why Gwen wasn't making any eye contact with me  
when we started packing again for the rest of the night.  
  
It was twelve o' clock when we finally finished. I was saying bye to Gwen   
when she was leaving to go back to her dorm. Serge was already out like a   
light on his bed. Which means I get to clean up the mess!   
  
"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked me looking at her shoes.  
  
Something was definitely bothering her.  
  
"Around ten o' clock." I answered. "Gwen are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
  
She still wouldn't look at me. I can tell when something's wrong with her. I knew her too well.  
  
"Look, if your mad at me from before, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not that Tyler. I'm okay, really."  
  
I decided not to force it out of her. If she wanted to tell me, she would.   
She finally looked up at me. Her caring side was talking now.  
  
"Do you need any help cleaning up?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll just make Serge carry all the bags tomorrow. Don't want to leave him out of anything!" I joked.  
  
She chuckled at this.   
  
"Alright then, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." I answered as I watched her walk down the hall.  
  
For some odd reason I couldn't stop looking at her as she walked to her dorm.  
What Serge said before was just making me feel uneasy, I decided.  
  
"So, does she sway when she walks?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked waking up from my trance.  
  
"Does she sway when she walks?" Serge asked again.   
  
He was laying on his bed now awake. I bet he was pretending he was sleeping   
just so he could spy on Gwen and I.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" I asked innocently shutting the door.  
  
"C'mon Ty, I saw you staring at her." He began. "You looked like you were hypnotized."  
  
"Whatever." I sighed plopping onto my bed.  
  
"Admit it, you like her." Serge teased, then added, "You like her a lot."  
  
"I don't like her." I answered calmly.  
  
"Okay, do you think she's hot?" he continued.  
  
I felt my ears burn. I knew what he was getting at.  
  
"I'm not answering that."  
  
"Cause you know, if you didn't think she was a babe you wouldn't have stared at her when   
she went back to her dorm."  
  
"What I do is none of your business." I replied.  
  
"Y'know that's the same thing you told me when I caught you two by the lake."  
  
Bingo! I knew he was going to go there. That's the only thing he has on me.  
  
"Again with the lake!!" I shouted exasperated. "We were just talking."  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!"  
  
"You can never tell me straight out what you were talking about. That's why I think you two are hiding   
something."  
  
"We were was ten years old! What do you think we were talking about!"  
  
"Your undying love for each other?" Serge suggested with a chuckle.  
  
That's it! I couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" I roared as I jumped on him and started beating the life out him.  
  
We must of been really loud because my Dad and several other teachers came  
running to our dorm to she what was wrong. The door slammed opened revealing   
my father.  
  
"What's going on in here?!"   
  
"Your son is trying to kill me, Mr. Takenouchi!" Serge choked.  
  
I had my hands around his neck and I wasn't going to let go anytime soon.  
  
"Tyler Draco Takenouchi, let him breathe!" he ordered.  
  
Whenever my Dad used my full name, I knew not to mess with him. I   
reluctantly let go of Serge's throat as he started to cough violently.   
Students were huddled around the door now wondering what was going on. I   
spotted Gwen among the crowd.   
  
"Alright everyone back to your rooms. Everything's fine." Dad told them.  
  
I felt so stupid. I was just standing there watching everyone looking at me.   
What was wrong with me? If Gwen didn't mean anything to me, why did I lash   
out at Serge like that? My thoughts were soon interrupted by my father's   
voice.  
  
"Ty, may I have a word with you, in my office?"  
  
"Be there in a minute, sir." I mumbled looking at my shoes.   
  
"I was only joking, Ty!" Serge exclaimed. "You must really like her to do   
that to me!"  
  
He didn't know when to let up.   
  
"Maybe I did it because you drive me nuts!" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Tyler, I don't have all night." My dad explained outside the door.  
  
"Coming." I grumbled.  
  
I saw Serge give me a smug look when I went past my father to the door.  
  
"And Serge?" Dad began.  
  
"Yes Mr. Takenouchi?"  
  
"Clean up this mess, will ya?"  
  
"Yes sir." Serge grumbled.  
  
My Dad walked out the door and gestured me to follow. But before I did I shot  
Serge an evil grin.  
  
"Oh, get over yourself!" he spat.  
  
I chuckled lightly as I walked past the door and walked to dad's office to   
hear one long winded lecture about fighting and losing my temper. But I   
barely listened because I was thinking about Serge cleaning up all the   
garbage and books off the ground while grumbling to himself!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. On the Road Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: Sorry I'm late with this chapter! I wasn't allowed on the   
computer. So to make amends, I gave you a longer chapter than before. And   
thank you for the reveiws. I have to at least get two reveiws for each chapter  
or I'm not going to continue.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: On the Road to Home  
  
  
I woke up to the loud sound of snoring the next morning. I turned my head to   
my right where Serge was peacefully asleep in his bed with his mouth wide   
open. Some things never changed! I was startled when suddenly I heard someone   
knocking at my door.  
  
"Guys, are you awake yet?" came Gwen's muffled voice from behind the door.  
  
"What? Time for breakfast?" Serge mumbled.  
  
  
I rolled my eyes and opened the door for Gwen. He always had food on the brain.   
  
  
"Morning Gwen." I said tiredly.  
  
"Morning." She answered while she looked at the ground, face red.  
  
"Why are you looking at the ground?" I asked.  
  
  
I heard a muffled laugh coming from Serge and then from Gwen. I thought they  
were going insane.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Ty, you're in your boxers!" Serge exclaimed.  
  
  
I looked down, and sure of enough I was in my boxers, in front of a girl. I   
could feel my face burning.  
  
  
"Serge, throw me my jeans." I commanded.  
  
He quickly tossed me my blue jeans and I put them on like there was no   
tomorrow.  
  
"You can look up now, Gwen." I told her.  
  
"I'm just going to wait outside the room for you two." Gwen explained.  
  
"Alright. Good plan." I answered sheepishly.  
  
  
She shut the door and I turned around to face Serge who was laughing his head  
off!  
  
  
"You could have told me I was in my boxers." I told Serge.  
  
"I was half asleep. And it's not my fault that you didn't notice that you had no pants   
on!" Serge explained.  
  
"You know what, forget about it!" I answered.  
  
"I must applaud on your flirtation technique on Gwen." Serge began. "I mean   
what girl doesn't want to see the guy she's in love with in his boxers?"  
  
"Don't start!" I warned while I put on my black Adidas shirt and my red vest.  
  
"Alright, I won't." Serge said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
"Guys hurry up!" Gwen yelled.  
  
"Okay, we're coming!" I shouted.  
  
  
I grabbed my necklace of my desk threw it over my neck and tied my bandanna   
around my head with my goggles. All the while Serge was lying on his bed   
doing nothing since he already had changed.  
  
  
"You can at least get the bags!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Yes oh fearless leader!" Serge answered sarcastically.  
  
"Are the Digivices in there?" I asked.  
  
  
He opened a zipper and showed me. I nodded my head and opened the door where   
Gwen stood patiently against the wall.  
  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Hope so." I answered. "What time is it, by the way."  
  
"Nine o' clock." She answered looking at her watch.  
  
"What?!" I yelled. "We're going to miss the bus!"  
  
  
I grabbed Serge and Gwen and pulled them down the hall to the front of the   
building where my dad was waiting in his car.  
  
  
"What took you three so long?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Uh, we sorta slept in." I replied sheepishly.  
  
"What else is new? Just get in the car." he answered.  
  
  
We got to the bus station ten minutes before the bus was going to leave. The   
guy at the door took our bags and Gwen and Serge went inside and waited for   
me while dad talked to me.  
  
  
"Say hi for to your mom and sister for me." he said.  
  
"Alright pop." I said while turning to go in the bus.  
  
"And Ty?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try not to drive your sister nuts!"  
  
"Ah, you just ruined all my plans!" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Tyler." He said sternly.  
  
"Alright, I promise not to drive the squirt up the wall!"  
  
"Good. Now get going before your more late than you already are."  
  
"Okay, see ya!" I retorted through the window.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
That was last I saw of Kyoto and my dad for the rest of the summer. He always  
warns me not to drive Sora crazy before I leave, even though he knows I will   
anyway. I'm her brother, that's my job!  
  
  
I was sitting next to Gwen and Serge was sitting next to this guy who was   
snoring in his ear and drool was coming out of his mouth.  
  
  
"Anybody want to switch seats?" he asked us desperately.  
  
"No!" Gwen answered.  
  
  
I didn't hear him since I had my headphones over my head so I couldn't hear a  
thing. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
  
"What?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Switch seats with me, please?" Serge begged.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, you want to sit next to your girlfriend!" he grinned.  
  
"Shut your face before I smash it!" I warned.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to hit me in front of all these people." He answered   
sitting back down.  
  
"Don't tempt me!"  
  
  
I looked over to Gwen who was hiding her face behind her magazine. Probably   
pretending she doesn't know us. I just had to bug right there!  
  
  
"Hey Gwen, what'cha reading?" I asked pulling her magazine away to see her face.  
  
It was red.  
  
"Gwen?" I asked concerned. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She answered bluntly taking her magazine out of my hands.  
  
  
There she goes again not making any eye contact with me. This is all Serge's   
fault. He keeps embarrassing us. Once I get off this bus I'll ring his neck   
till his head pops off!  
  
  
But right now all I wanted to do was sleep until this long bus ride was over.  
Serge tried to sleep too, but the guy next to him was extremely loud. I heard  
him let out a long groan. I had to smile at that. He deserved it for bothering  
Gwen and I.  
  
  
I leaned back and let my eyes close. I was thinking about what the problem   
was back home. Whatever it was, I was going to find out in a few hours.   
  
to be continued... 


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: C'mon people! Reveiw me! I hope there's more than five people  
reading this story! Just write "HI" or "Good Story." I really don't care what   
you write as long as it's not a flame! I'm might even give you two chapters   
today if I get a lot of reveiws. So please, take one minute of your time to   
write something. Ask me question and I'll answer it the next author's notes.  
Lord! I sound like a lunatic!   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Reunion   
  
  
I woke up an hour later to find Gwen leaning on my shoulder asleep. I prayed   
to God to make Serge sleep until she woke up. As you probably guessed, I was   
blushing. It's not everyday you have a girl asleep on your shoulder.  
  
  
"Next stop Tokyo. Repeat this stop is Tokyo." The woman's voice rang over the intercom.  
  
  
I felt Gwen starting to stir and wake up. When she open her eyes she was very  
surprised to see her head was leaning on my arm. She sat up quickly.  
  
  
"Sorry!" she apologized.  
  
"It's okay." I assured her.  
  
"Of course it's okay!" Serge cut in. "He wanted you to do that!"  
  
  
I quickly grabbed Serge's shirt and pulled him half way across the seat.  
  
  
"You do that one more time," I warned. "I'll hurt you where the sun don't shine!"  
  
"Shutting up!" he sweatdropped.  
  
"C'mon guys, we're here!" I heard Gwen yell at the door.  
  
"Oh right!" I answered letting go of Serge's shirt. "Get the bags!"  
  
"What? Why do I-" he complained.  
  
"Do it!" I ordered.  
  
"Fine!" He mumbled.  
  
  
I walked over where Gwen was and waited for Serge to get our bags. A minute later  
he came and tossed mine to me.  
  
  
"I'm not carrying yours!" he explained.  
  
"Good! I don't want you touching my stuff!" I shot back.   
  
  
We got out of the bus and started walking down the halls to the front entrance  
where my mom, Max, Sora and her friends were waiting. Once Serge saw Sora his  
eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
  
"Whoa! Is that your sister?!" Serge exclaimed. "Being a tomboy did well for her!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" I told him. "After all, I am her brother."  
  
"So are you going to start teasing Tai and Sora right off the bat or wait till you get home." Gwen asked with   
a smile.  
  
"I started at home last year, so I'll bug them right now!" I answered.  
  
  
When we about fifteen feet from them I started my normal routine of annoying  
Sora and Tai.  
  
  
"Squirt, how are you and Squeaky doing?!" I yelled.  
  
  
They both sweatdropped. They hated it when I called them by their nicknames.  
Sora's was squirt because, well, I'm taller then her. And Tai is Squeaky because  
when he was younger his voice wasn't quite matured.  
  
"Some things never change with you, huh Tyler?" Tai asked.  
  
"Admit it, you like your nicknames." I retorted.  
  
"You wish!" Sora replied.  
  
  
I just grinned in reply. I looked behind them to see eleven other kids behind  
them. I spotted Max and Ken among them. Now I had to play dumb and pretend that  
I didn't know any of them except Max. You see, Sora and the others don't know  
that we were the original DigiDestined. But they'll find out soon enough.  
  
  
"Who are these guys?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"Oh right, you never meant our friends." Sora realized.   
  
  
After she finished introducing ten of them she brought this guy with blonde   
spike hair up to me.  
  
  
"And this is Matt." She began. "My boyfriend."  
  
  
I nearly fainted when I heard that. I saw Tai's downcast look in the background  
when she said that. I knew he really liked my sister. But that's beside the   
point. They weren't suppose to be together! This is why I had to go back to   
the Digital World. The future that Gennai showed me was coming true. This was  
bad!  
  
  
"Boyfriend?" I asked. "When did you get a boyfriend?"  
  
"Is that really improtant?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, to me it is." I stated.  
  
"Around Christmas, happy?" she replied.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed under my breath.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Never mind." I replied quickly. "Nice to meet you, Matt."  
  
  
I extended my hand to him and he shook it. He seemed nervous for some reason.  
Probably thought I was going to beat the living crap out of him.  
  
  
"Same here." He replied. "Sora told me a lot about you."  
  
"That's because she admires me!" I joked.  
  
"Your so full of yourself!" she sighed. "Let's get going."  
  
"Sounds good!" Gwen answered.  
  
  
We all walked to the car and jumped in. But before we did I grabbed Gwen, Serge,  
Max, and Ken and brought them to the back seat of the car.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Max asked.  
  
"We have a situation." I replied. "But first, Ken why didn't you tell me she was going out   
with Matt!"  
  
"I was suppose to play dumb, remember?" he answered. "Why? Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes!" I whispered. "It has something to do with the future Gennai showed me."  
  
"That's why we were called back!" Serge realized.  
  
"Very good, Einstein!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know! Let's wait till tomorrow. There having a get together, right Ken?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Ken asked confused.  
  
"I know what happens, remember?" I reminded him.  
  
"Except what the future holds for you!" Serge said. "Why didn't Gennai show happens to you?"  
  
"He said if he did, everything would change." I explained. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out!"  
  
"Hope so!" Max retorted.  
  
  
I left the conversation at that. I'd worry about that later. Right now all I wanted to do  
was go home and rest. Then tomorrow I would tell Sora and the others about us being  
DigiDestineds and then I could go see Mushroomon.  
  
to be continued...  
  



	5. She Found My Digivice

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: She Found My Digivice   
  
  
I watched my mom open the door to our apartment eagerly. I haven't been in my house  
in over a year. But I really just wanted to see my room with all my soccer trophies  
and posters all over the wall. I've been playing soccer ever since I could walk.  
Actually, I'm the reason why Tai is so obsessed with it. I'm the one who taught him   
how to play and do all the tricks along with my sister. But she lost the love  
for soccer a few years ago. Now she like tennis. I hate tennis! It just goes back and  
forth over and over again. Boring! I prefer knocking people down to get the ball.   
More challenging!  
  
  
"Welcome home, Tyler!" Mom announced.  
  
"Looks exactly the same." I answered. "Just a lot more flowers then before!"  
  
"That's my fault." Sora answered. "I kinda got carried away!"  
  
"Kinda?" I teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she shouted.  
  
"I will! As long as my room doesn't have flowers all over the place!" I replied.  
  
"Don't worry. Nobody touched your precious room." Mom clarified.  
  
"Good! Now I want to see for myself!" I announced running to my room.  
  
  
Once I got in there I threw my bag on my bed and started going threw all my   
things to make sure Sora didn't touch my stuff.  
  
  
"Relax. I didn't touch anything." She assured me.  
  
"Just checking, Squirt!" I winked at her. "Do me a favor and get my soccer trophy out of my bag!"  
  
"You've only been home for five minutes and your already ordering around!" She complained.  
  
"Just making up for a lost year!" I joked.  
  
  
She went into my pack and started looking for it. But she didn't find my trophy,  
she found my Digivice. And at the moment when she lifted it out of my bag, I regretted   
asking her to get my trophy.  
  
  
"Ty, what are you doing with this?" she asked surprised.  
  
"With what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb!" she commanded. "Why do you have a Digivice?"  
  
  
I cringed when she asked me that. I had no choice but to tell her there and  
now. I turned around with my head down. I had to tell her.  
  
  
"What's a Digivice?" I asked stupidly continuing my little act.  
  
"Tyler, tell me now!" She replied sternly.  
  
"All right! Your worst than Dad is!" I cringed raising my hands. "Have you ever heard  
of the Original Five?"   
  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
  
"I was the leader of them."   
  
"Who's them?" she questioned.  
  
"Serge Lizuka, Gwen Katano, Max Lizuka and Ken Ichijoji." I responded.  
  
"Ken!" she asked. "He didn't tell us that!"  
  
"He wasn't suppose too." I responded.  
  
"So, in other words, you knew I was a DigiDestined the whole time." She stated.   
  
"I knew more than that." I answered sitting on my bed. "I picked you and Tai to be part of the new DigiDestined."  
  
She came and sat next to me. She was very surprised at these turn events. I put my arm around her for comfort.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." she inquired.  
  
"I wasn't suppose to tell you until now." I told her.  
  
  
She looked at me oddly.  
  
  
"What do you mean until now?"   
  
  
I gulped. I didn't know how she was going to react to this. There were two options. One: she was going to keep  
asking questions. Or two: she was going to start yelling at me.  
  
  
"Gennai showed me what happens in our future." I explained. "And so far, everything is happening that he showed me."  
  
"Please, whatever you do, don't yell!" I thought.  
  
"What's going to happen?" she said in a calm voice while turning her head toward me.  
  
  
In the back of my mind I was smiling. She had matured a lot over the year. She  
doesn't go ballistic when I tell her something she doesn't want to hear anymore.  
  
  
"I can't tell you that," I began. "Yet."  
  
"Yet? When are you going to tell me?" her voice raising a little bit.  
  
"Tomorrow." I replied standing up. "Ken told me your having a get together, so I'll tell you and the others what's going on then."  
  
"Good plan." She answered.  
  
  
This was making me feel uneasy. I had to change the subject at that minute. My  
big brother annoyance side kicked in as I remembered what happened at the bus station.  
  
  
"So, you're going out with Matt?" I asked grinning. "How dare you not tell me sooner!"  
  
"I knew you were going to bring that up." she giggled.  
  
"I thought you liked Tai, last time I checked."  
  
"Key word Tyler; liked." She answered walking to the window.  
  
"What happened?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I got tired of waiting for him." She answered coldly.  
  
"Y'know, it's not easy for a guy to admit his feelings to a girl." I explained.  
  
"I waited four years Ty." She stated.  
  
"Yet you make your move towards Matt the year you start liking him."  
  
"How did you know about that?" she asked surprised turning around.  
  
"I told you," I began. "I know what happens. Why didn't you do that for Tai?"  
  
"I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She replied.  
  
"You guess?" I questioned. "When a person gives an answer like that, it means that they're not sure if they still have  
feelings for that person but doesn't want to admit it."  
  
"I don't like him anymore." She repeated.  
  
"No, your in love with him." I answered softly walking out the door.  
  
  
I closed the door quietly and left her to think about what I just said. Everything was   
happening that Gennai showed me and now I was afraid for Tai and Sora. They were in for the  
fight of their lives.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
Author's note: I have four words for you. Reveiw me damn it!  
  



	6. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews people! Appreciate it. And for your  
reward, I'm giving you two more chapters. Enjoy!   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The Phone Call  
  
  
I was reading a book on the couch the next day. Well, you could call it reading but I was   
sorta drifting off and on once in awhile. I had to much on my mind to read. I let out a long  
sigh and placed my book on the counter. No point of reading it if I don't want to pay attention.   
  
I put my head on my hands and leaned back on the couch. Today I had to tell everybody about me  
being a DigiDestined and about what Gennai told me. I hafta leave a lot of parts out but just   
enough to give them and idea what's happening.  
  
  
"All this thinking is giving me a migraine." I said aloud.  
  
  
Nobody was home because Sora and mom went to the flower shop. I didn't go because it was  
my first day back but my mom assured me that I'd be back at the shop tomorrow. Great!   
I get to sweep the floors like I did when I was twelve! My thoughts were than interrupted by  
the loud shrill of the phone.  
  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence." I replied in the mouthpiece.  
  
"Ty? Is that you?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Gwen?" I began. "Why are you calling me?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little tired. Not thinking straight."  
  
"Since when did you?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Never mind about that." She replied. "Did you tell your sister yet?"  
  
"You could say that."   
  
"I could say that? What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned.  
  
"It means she put me in a spot where I had to tell her." I explained laying back down on the couch.  
  
"She found your Digivice, didn't she?" she inquired.  
  
"You know me to well."  
  
"No, I know your irresponsible!" she joked. "How did she take it?"   
  
"Better than I thought."  
  
"But I bet, knowing you, brought up something about Matt and Tai, right?" she replied.  
  
"How does she do it!" I teased.  
  
"Ty, just stay out of her love life." she replied softly. "She's probably having a hard time."  
  
"She's in love with Tai!" I stated. "She just doesn't want to admit."  
  
"Sora's just confused, she'll find out in time." Gwen answered. "Do you want me to talk to her? She  
does talk better with me than you."   
  
"That's because your a girl!" I grinned. "What are you going to tell her? You've never been in love before."  
  
"How do you know?" she challenged.  
  
"Because you never had a boyfriend!" I stated.  
  
"Just because I don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I've never been in love." she confirmed.  
  
"Are you still?" I asked. "I mean, not that it matters to me."  
  
"Yeah, I am."   
  
"Is it the same guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do I know this guy?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It's not Serge, is it?"   
  
"Don't even joke about that!"  
  
"Alright, it's not Serge!" I laughed.  
  
"Look I have to go, my brother needs the phone."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
I put the phone back down on the receiver. Suddenly, my dog, Kodak, came bounding out of my room  
and jump on the couch next to me. Kodak was a malamute and was part wolf. He got his name when Serge  
came over to my house a few weeks later after I got him. I couldn't think of a good name until that day  
when Serge came over and shouted:  
  
  
"That's not a dog, it's a bear!"  
  
  
Because he got huge over those past weeks and last time Serge saw him he was a small cute puppy.   
  
  
"Hey boy!" I greeted scratching behind his ears. "What were you doing until now?"  
  
  
He barked and wagged his tail in reply. Same answer I always got with him. Either that or he would   
jump on me and knock me down.  
  
  
"Want to go to the flower shop with me?" I asked.  
  
"BARK!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I replied going toward the door and attaching the lease to Kodak's collar.  
  
  
Now all I had to worry about was how to tell the DigiDestineds about the future without giving it away.   
This is turning out to be the most difficult vacation of my life!  
  
  
to be continued...  
  



	7. Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue...  
  
  
Kodak was basically dragging me to the flower shop when we rounded the corner. Sora must have been  
giving him walks there everyday since I left, and now he goes nuts whenever he sees it.  
  
  
"Kodak! You're going to tear my arm off!" I shouted at him.  
  
  
He stopped and turned his head towards me while I rubbed my arm. I dropped down  
on one knee and took off his lease. The second I did that, he ran to the flower shop  
and jumped through the doggy door. But his head popped back out and he started barking  
at me to hurry up.  
  
  
"All right, I'm coming!" I yelled.  
  
  
I opened the door to the shop and set off the bells above it. I looked around  
and found nobody around. I went up to the counter and rang the little bell to  
get someone's butt at the cashier.  
  
  
"Coming!" a young female voice answered.  
  
  
It was Sora's.  
  
  
"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was someone important!" she joked.  
  
"I am important!" I replied.  
  
"I'm sure in your own little world you are."  
  
"Watch it, Squirt!" I warned.  
  
  
Kodak padded over to her with his tongue hanging on the side of his mouth.   
Sora knelt down and petted his head.  
  
  
"Hi boy." Sora said lovingly.  
  
"Traitor!" I mumbled. "Where's mom?"  
  
"She went to pick up some flowers she ordered."   
  
"Your here by yourself?" I asked.  
  
"I'm a big girl, Ty."   
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
"Did you want something?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" she questioned. "Wait, let me guess. It's about Tai?"  
  
"Nope. I need to know when we're going to the park for the get together."  
  
"That was my second guess."  
  
"Why did you mention Tai first?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Because you enjoy to annoy me!" she answered.  
  
"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" I replied picking up a flower and twirling   
it around in my hand.  
  
"Matt's my boyfriend!" she explained. "I like Matt."  
  
"Sure!" I answered shrugging my shoulders. "But you love Tai."  
  
"I don't believe this!" she exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon Sora, does he even know what your favourite flower is?" I asked.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has to do with how much Matt really knows about you." I clarified. "I bet Tai knows."  
  
"No he doesn't!" she replied stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. I'll ask him at the park, and if he's right you have to tell me how you feel  
towards him."  
  
"Fine!" she shouted crossing her arms.  
  
"Alright, see ya!" I replied walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she questioned.  
  
"Home." I replied bluntly. "Kodak, come on."  
  
  
He was playing with a grasshopper and turned his head towards me. I patted my leg and  
he immediately ran to my side.  
  
  
"I thought you wanted to know when we're going to the park." She stated.  
  
"Dang! She caught me!" I thought. "Oh yeah. When are we?"  
  
"Four o' clock." She replied. "Nice try, Tyler."  
  
"My, whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You knew I was going to mention Tai, didn't you?" she questioned.   
  
"Maybe." I replied playing with my necklace.  
  
"Well, considering you know everything that happens, I take that maybe as a yes."  
  
"I gotta go!" I answered quickly opening the door.  
  
"When are you going to stop bothering me about Tai?!" she shouted while I ran down the street.  
  
"When you admit it!" I shouted back.  
  
"There's nothing to admit." she said to herself. "Is there?"  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
Author's noted: Reveiw me. That's all I have to say.   



	8. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: Hiya! I be giving you only one chapter because I need to know   
Wormon's attack. Please tell me what his attack is or I can't give you the next chapter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Party Time  
  
  
A few hours later, I walked with my sister and Kodak to the park for the little get together  
with the others. I spotted Serge and my friends standing among the younger DigiDestineds. Now  
I had to group them up and tell them what the future holds, but first I was going to have a   
little fun!  
  
  
"Hey, Double T!" Serge shouted when he saw us. "Hurry it up, will ya?"  
  
"Double T?" Sora asked looking at me.  
  
"Tyler Takenouchi, Double T, you get it?" I explained.  
  
"Yeah, I get it."  
  
  
We walked up to them and Matt came and took Sora away from my side to talk to her.  
My friends came up to me and started talking to me for awhile, with the occasional   
comment coming from Serge about me liking Gwen. Then I spotted Tai. It was time for  
me to win that bet with Sora.  
  
  
"Yo Kamiya!" I greeted walking up him.  
  
"Hey Ty." He replied gloomily.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.  
  
  
He answered by tilting his head towards Matt and Sora. Poor guy, he must feel like an  
idiot waiting for so long to get nothing.  
  
  
"Oh, those two." I replied.  
  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
  
"Well, speaking of Sora," I began. "Do you know what her favourite flower is?"  
  
"Why are you asking me that for?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Just answer it." I replied.  
  
"Peonies. Same as your mother." He answered.  
  
"Thank you, Tai." I said grinning.  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
I looked towards Sora. She was standing by Mimi and was talking to her. Must have  
come to Japan for the summer.  
  
  
"You don't mind if I call Sora over here, do ya?" I asked Tai.  
  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Squirt, get your butt over here!" I shouted.  
  
  
She turned her head towards me and looked at me strangely. Then told Mimi she  
would be back in a minute.  
  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Tai told me your favourite flower is a Peony. Is that true?" I asked.  
  
  
Her face paled. He hit the nail on the head, just like I knew he would. She mumbled  
something, but I didn't hear her.  
  
  
"Pardon?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thank you, that will be all Sora." I replied.  
  
  
I watched her walk off back to Mimi while she grumbled something about me being  
an idiot and a self-centered jerk.  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Tai asked.  
  
"Just a little bet that she lost to." I answered.  
  
  
I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to come face to face with Max.  
  
  
"What's the matter bud?"   
  
"Are you going to tell them now?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Tell Serge to get everyone to sit on that bench," I answered pointing in the direction of   
the bench.  
  
"Okay." He agreed.  
  
  
I watched him run over to his brother and then Serge looked up to me with a questioning look.   
I nodded to him and he shrugged his shoulders and began to bring everyone to sit on the bench.  
  
  
"Tell us what?" Tai asked.  
  
  
I let out a big sigh.  
  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." I replied placing my hand on his shoulder. "Now go join the others   
before you miss the main event."  
  
"What main event?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just go will ya!" I ordered while pushing him in the general direction.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!"  
  
  
I walked over to the others and sat on the opposite bench where the rest of the Original Five  
were sitting, including Ken. Everyone had skeptical looks on their faces except Sora because she  
already knew why we asked them to sit down.  
  
  
"Is there a reason why we're just sitting here?" Davis complained.  
  
"I think I'll explain that." I stated. "But first, I have a question for you all."  
  
"Ask away!" Davis answered.  
  
"Where are your Digimon?"  
  
  
to be continued...  
  



	9. Our Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!  
  
Author's notes: Two chapters in a day again! How do I do it?   
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Our Origin  
  
  
Everyone just stared at me not believing what I just asked. Well, all except Sora who  
pretended to be interested in the grass.   
  
  
"How do you know about Digimon?" Davis demanded standing up.  
  
"I know more than that," I began. "I know your all DigiDestined and who your Digimon are."  
  
"How is that possible?" Yolie asked.  
  
  
It sounded like the older kids never told the younger kids about the Original Five.   
  
  
"You ever heard about the Original Five?" I asked the three new DigiDestined.  
  
"No!"  
  
I face-faulted. I found that very pathetic that Gennai hadn't even told them about us yet.  
  
  
"I gotta to have a little talk with Gennai later." I thought. "How about you eight?"  
  
"Yeah we have." Matt answered. "Are you telling us that your the Original Five?"  
  
"Yup!" Max answered.  
  
"Prove it!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Why don't you ask Sora if you don't believe me?" I challenged.   
  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. She immediately shot me a dirty look. I took it back right away.  
  
  
"Never mind!" I said quickly. "Will Digivices be enough?"  
  
  
We all pulled out our different coloured Digivices and showed them. I swear they had  
the funniest look of bewilderment on their faces.  
  
  
"So why is Ken sitting with you guys?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well Cody, when Ken was seven, he was part of the Original Five too." I stated.  
  
  
I smirked when I saw him wave nervously at the others with a shaky smile on his mug.  
Max placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Ken knew about this?" Davis asked.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us Ken?" Yolie asked.  
  
"I was ordered not to tell anyone. That's Tyler's job." He replied sheepishly.  
  
"All right, start talking Tyler!" Tai commanded.   
  
"Would you like the long or short version?" I joked turning towards them.  
  
"Long!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
"Okay! Know need to yell at me!" I began. "How about if Serge starts from the beginning  
and we work down from there?"  
  
"Fine by me." T.K. answered.  
  
"That's all right with me too." Kari added.  
  
  
At least these two were more sensible then others were. The rest of them were yelling at me!  
  
  
"Sergio, please begin." I joked. He hated being called by his full name.  
  
"Once upon a time..." Serge began.  
  
"Oh, cut the crap Serge!" Max interrupted.  
  
"Okay! I'll be serious!" he shot back. "We were all at summer camp, playing sports, doing crafts and all   
that garbage."  
  
"Why is this sounding so familiar?" Tai asked sarcastically.  
  
"This is starting to become more like dé ja vu." Joe complained.  
  
"Can you all, just shut up?!" Serge asked impatiently.  
  
"Alright, we're sorry!"  
  
"As I was saying, we were at summer camp doing our usual thing. When suddenly  
it started to rain really hard and we all had to go inside..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Five little kids sat in a cabin waiting for the storm to stop. And of course, there is someone belly aching   
about it.  
  
  
"This is so boring!" Tyler complained. "I want to go outside and do something!"  
  
"We can't! It's raining nitwit!" Gwen answered.   
  
  
Tyler turned his head toward her and glared.  
  
  
"Don't start with me!" he warned.  
  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Now I'm scared!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
  
Tyler jumped out of the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
  
"You better be!"  
  
  
Serge was sitting on the couch playing a video game while Max, who  
was sitting by him, was watching. Ty and Gwen's arguing was starting to  
annoy Serge.  
  
  
"Will you both zip it?!" Serge yelled.  
  
"She started it." Ty stated while pointing in her direction. Then he spotted  
Ken sitting near the window in the corner shaking.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenny?" he asked.  
  
  
The shaking Ken looked up to see a smiling Tyler looking at him very concerned.  
  
  
"I don't like thunderstorms." He replied bluntly.  
  
  
Tyler raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
"You don't like storms, or are you afraid of them?" Ty asked.  
  
"Afraid."  
  
"Don't worry about it bud!" Ty replied cheerfully. "As long as we're inside, we're okay!"  
  
"I'm still scared anyway." Came his muffled reply.  
  
  
Max looked up from watching Serge playing his game to see what was going on. Then  
something shiny caught his attention from outside the window.  
  
  
"Hey, what's that?" he asked pointing out the window.  
  
"What's what?" Serge asked looking up from his game.  
  
  
Everyone turned toward the window to see what Max was talking about. Then   
suddenly, a bright flash illuminated outside and five objects shot down from the sky.  
  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Tyler shouted taking his goggles of his eyes after it was over.  
  
"Maybe shooting stars?" Gwen suggested.  
  
"Shooting stars!" Ty exclaimed. "I've seen shooting stars before, and they did not to that!"  
  
"Does it really matter what it was?" Serge asked.   
  
"Guess not." Ty replied.  
  
"At least the storm stopped." Ken stated.  
  
  
This made Max really excited.  
  
  
"Alright! We can go outside and play sports again!" he yelled pumping his arm in the air.  
  
  
They all nodded and opened the door to their cabin and walked outside. Trees were dripping  
with water and the plants were all glistening from the dew drops that were on their leaves.  
  
  
"I love how it looks outside after it rains." Ty said.  
  
"Why?" Serge asked. "It looks like someone just flooded the whole place."  
  
"I like because it makes all the plants shine." He answered.  
  
"Wow Ty, I didn't know you were such a romantic." Gwen joked.  
  
"Romantic!" Tyler exclaimed sticking out his tongue. "I wasn't being romantic!"  
  
"Were too!" she shot back.  
  
"Were not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Were not!"  
  
"There they go again!" Serge whined.  
  
"C'mon guys, stop it!" Ken replied.  
  
"Fine!" they replied in unison turning themselves back to back.  
  
  
Tyler then remembered the five "shooting stars" they saw and started walking into the forest.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked.  
  
"To see what those five things in the sky were." He replied with his back to them.  
  
"But we're not suppose to leave the camp." Gwen reminded him.  
  
"Aww, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.  
  
"At home." She stated.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to look." Serge cut in, letting his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"Well if you're going, so am I." Max stated while following his brother.  
  
"Wait for me." Ken called after them while he was running.  
  
"Well, I'm not staying here by myself." Gwen said to herself.  
  
  
They all followed Tyler through the thick forest into an open area with a cliff looking  
overhead. Ty stopped when he spotted five little graters near the edge of the cliff. Causing  
everyone to pump into him.  
  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Serge asked impatiently.  
  
"Look over there." Tyler replied pointing in the direction of the holes. "I bet that's where they landed."  
  
"Let's check it out." Serge suggested.  
  
  
They each ran up a hole and knelt down to see if anything was down there. As soon as  
they did that, an odd shaped device floated out of the hole and in front of everyone's   
faces. Tyler grabbed the orange one that was floating in front of him and inspected it.   
The others did the same.  
  
  
"What are these things?" Ken asked.  
  
  
Nobody had time to answer his question because suddenly a tidal wave of water came crashing  
on them and sending them plummeting into some unknown place.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Ty?" a voice called.  
  
  
Tyler stirred in his sleep and started to open his eyes to only come face to face with a gray  
head, beady yellow eyes and big ears.  
  
  
"Hi there." It greeted.  
  
  
Tyler blinked for a second to see if he was dreaming but realized he wasn't when the creature  
didn't disappear.  
  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ty screamed backing up against a tree. "What the heck are you?!"  
  
"I'm Pagumon." he replied. "And I've been waiting for you."  
  
  
He unexpectedly jumped into Tyler's hands and surprised him.  
  
  
"Waiting for me?" he asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're partners." It answered.  
  
"Partners?"  
  
  
Before Pagumon could answer, a figure started to walked through the shrubs   
making it's way towards them.  
  
  
"Ty? Is that you?" a male voice asked.  
  
"Serge? Your here too?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered while a little pink creature with pointy teeth walked out from behind Serge.  
  
"Hello. I'm Pugmon." It greeted.  
  
"Huh? You got one of those things too." Ty asked.  
  
"It was sorta following me." Serge replied sheepishly. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"No clue." Ty answered. "Hey Pagumon. Where we at?"  
  
"Your in a forest." Pagumon told him.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that." Ty replied sarcastically. "Where's this forest located in?"  
  
"The Digital World." Pugmon cut in.  
  
"The Digital World?" Serge asked. "Where in the heck is that!"  
  
"I don't know." Tyler shrugged.   
  
  
Suddenly, leaves began to rustle and a huge ape-like animal jumped out of the bushes.  
  
  
"Holy cow!" Serge shouted.  
  
"Argggggh!" It roared while beginning to chase Ty and Serge.  
  
"Run!" Tyler yelled.  
  
  
They started running full speed following Pagumon and Pugmon threw the forest.  
  
  
"Hurry it up you two!" Pagumon yelled while stopping by a large tree with Pugmon next to him.  
  
"In this tree quick." Pugmon said while jumping into it with Pagumon following close after him.  
  
  
Serge and Tyler hit the brakes and looked at them jumping into the tree in astonishment. Then Ty  
grabbed Serge and pulled him inside.  
  
  
"What kind of tree is this?" Serge asked.  
  
"Shhh!" Pagumon shushed. "He'll hear you!"  
  
"Sorry." Serge whispered.  
  
  
They waited until the noise quieted down and waited until they heard a defeated grunt and walking in  
the opposite direction.  
  
  
"You can come out of there now." a female voice called from outside the tree.  
  
  
When they walked out, they saw Gwen grinning at them with a flower-looking animal standing beside her.  
  
  
  
"Gwen!" Ty exclaimed. "We were just planning a trap for that big gorilla."  
  
"I'm sure you were." She joked.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Serge asked pointing at the creature standing next to her.  
  
"Hello there, I'm am Yokomon." It greeted.  
  
"Guys, meet Yokomon, my personal thing-of-a-bob."   
  
"My mom would love this thing." Ty joked. "Looks like a some type of wild poinsettia."  
  
"What was that thing that was chasing us, Pugmon?" Serge asked.  
  
"That was Apemon." He answered. "He attacks anything that comes into his territory."  
  
"Guess we trespassed then." Ty concluded.   
  
"Hey, where's Max and Ken?" Gwen asked.  
  
  
As soon as she said that, two little animals ran in front of them with Max and Ken following behind.  
  
  
"Minomon! Motimon!" two young voices called form behind the trees.   
  
"Over here guys!" they shouted back.  
  
"Motimon, there you are!" Max replied picking him up.  
  
"Minomon!" Ken said grabbing a hold of him and putting him on his shoulder.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Serge responded pointing at the two youngsters.  
  
"What are you guys anyway?" Ty asked.  
  
"We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!" they answered in unison.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh Ty?" Pagumon asked.  
  
  
Before Tyler could answer, a blurry figure jumped out of the trees and landed in front   
of the kids.  
  
  
"It's Apemon again!" Pagumon yelled.  
  
"Run for it!" Ty ordered.  
  
  
They all began to run through the forest, jumping over rocks and fallen logs. Unfortunately for Ken,  
his foot got caught in an exposed tree root causing him to fall on flat on his face.  
  
  
"Oof!" Ken cried when he hit the ground.  
  
  
Apemon stopped and was about to attack him when Ty came and did a flying kick and hit Apemon, making him  
fall to the ground.  
  
  
"You okay?" Ty asked while helping Ken up.  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle." He replied while picking up Minomon off the ground.   
  
Ty nodded his head, unaware of Apemon ready to attack.  
  
"Ty watch out!" Ken warned.  
  
Ty turned around and waited for the bone club to hit him, but instead a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Bubble Blow!" Pagumon shouted.   
  
  
The tiny pink bubbles hit Apemon causing him to stumble backwards.  
  
  
"C'mon, before he attacks again!" Pagumon commanded.  
  
"I'm not going to argue!" Ty stated while following him with Ken on his back.   
  
  
They ran out of the woods and dashed towards a cliff where the others were waiting for them.  
  
  
"What happened to Ken?" Gwen asked.  
  
"He twisted his ankle." Ty replied while placing him in her arms. "Is there any way down the ledge?"  
  
"No." Serge replied gloomy.  
  
"Then we're toast." Ty concluded.  
  
"No we're not!" a voice argued.  
  
  
They all looked down at the little creatures and at Pagumon who had spoken.  
  
  
"We can fight!" Pugmon added.  
  
"Are you kidding me!" Serge retorted. "You guys are too small to fight!"  
  
"We can still try!" Motimon insisted.  
  
  
Then suddenly, Apemon jumped out of the forest angrier than a hornet.  
  
  
"Attack!" Pagumon shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ty opposed getting a hold of Pagumon while the others did the same  
except Gwen and Ken. Yokomon and Minomon stayed near their partners  
  
"Let go Ty!" Pagumon cried while struggling.  
  
"No way!"   
  
"We have to fight!" Motimon bickered.  
  
"I'm sorry Ty!" Pagumon apologized as he bit him.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
  
Motimon and Pugmon slipped out of their partners' hands and ran after Pagumon  
with Minomon and Yokomon following.  
  
  
"Get back here!" Ty ordered.   
  
  
But they all ignored him. Without warning, a ray of brilliant light shot down and hit each  
in everyone of their Digimon while the devices they found started to glow and vibrate.  
  
  
"What's going on?!" Ty shouted while taking his device off his belt and looking at it.   
  
"Pagumon Digivolve to...Mushroomon!"  
  
"Pugmon Digivolve to...Gizamon!"  
  
"Yokomon Digivolve to...Floramon!"  
  
"Motimon Digivolve to...Otamamon!"  
  
"Minomon Digivolve to...Wormon!"  
  
"What's happened to them?" Ken asked.  
  
"They got bigger!" Gwen answered.  
  
"Fungus Cruncher!" Mushroomon cried.  
  
"Spiral Saw!" Gizamon yelled.  
  
"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon shouted.  
  
"Stun Bubble!" Otamamon bellowed.  
  
"Sticky Net!" Wormon exclaimed.  
  
  
The attacks all hit Apemon sending him flying back into the woods. All the Digimon started  
running back towards their partners.  
  
  
"They did it!" Ty said bewildered.  
  
"Told ya!" Mushroom stated jumping into Tyler's arms.  
  
"Way to go...is it Mushroom now?" Ty asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"And I'm Floramon." The flower Digimon told Gwen.  
  
"The name's Gizamon." The reptile informed Serge.  
  
"Otamamon." The tadpole stated to Max.  
  
"My name is Wormon." The bug told Ken.  
  
"I'm Ty. These are my friends from camp. Meet Gwen."   
  
"Hi there." She replied.  
  
"The tough guy over there is Serge."  
  
"Yo." Serge greeted.  
  
"Then there's Max."  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"And the little guy here is Ken."  
  
"I'd shake hands with you but I can't walk at the moment." He declared.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
While Ty and the others were introducing each other with their Digimon a pink figure  
floated high above the air watching them.  
  
"They're stronger than Gennai thought they would be." The figure stated.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The leaves in the forest began t rustle and shake violently and once again Apemon jumped out furious running  
towards them.  
  
  
"This guy doesn't give up!" Serge yelled.  
  
"He's coming to fast for us to attack!" Otamamon warned.  
  
"Duck and cover!" Ty commanded.  
  
  
They all did what he said and waiting for the coming attack when a voice rang out from the sky.  
  
  
"Pit bomb, seek and destroy!"   
  
  
The bomb hit Apemon turning him into dust. Then a pink creature with a spear in it's hand landed on the ground   
with it's back to the kids.  
  
  
"Who's the pink powder-puff with wings?" Ty asked.  
  
  
The pink creature turned around and faced the children who were gaping at him.  
  
  
"I'm Piximon you big-haired punk!" he replied.  
  
"Hey!" Ty retorted. "Who do you think you are calling me names?!"  
  
"You insulted me first Takenouchi!" Piximon shot back.  
  
"How did you know my last name?" Ty inquired bewildered.  
  
"The resemblance is uncanny." He answered simply.  
  
"The resemblance?" Ty questioned.   
  
"Never mind that, I'll explain later." Piximon stated. "Come with me kids."  
  
"Why should we come with you?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Yeah. You may have saved us but you destroyed that Digimon." Serge added.  
  
"I'm here to bring you to a safe place." he stated. "If you want to stay out  
here and be somebody's dinner, be my quest."  
  
"We can handle them!" Mushroomon replied confidently.  
  
"Yes, just like you did with Apemon." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Can we talk this over?" Ty asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
  
Tyler motioned everyone towards him in a huddle so Piximon couldn't hear them.  
  
  
"What you think guys?" he asked them.  
  
"Better than being eaten." Max replied.  
  
"And we don't have anywhere to stay." Ken added.  
  
"In other words, we don't have much choice." Gwen stated.  
  
"What's the skinny on this guy, Mushroom?" Tyler questioned.  
  
"He's never been known to attack or hurt anybody on purpose, so our best bet is with him." Mushroomon concluded.  
  
"So we go with him." Ty resolved. "Is that okay with everyone?"  
  
  
Everyone nodded and turned around to Piximon who was twirling his spear like a baton.  
  
  
"Better keep an eye on that spear." Ty thought. "Alright, we'll go with you."  
  
"Good thinking." He answered happily while catching his spear. "Now follow me and when we get there  
I'll introduce you to someone."  
  
"To who?" Ken asked.  
  
"You'll see."   
  
  
They all followed him back into the forest to a large vast pink watered lake.   
  
  
"Alright water!" Otamamon exclaimed happily while jumping into it.  
  
"Maybe your happy to see water, but I'm not." Tyler gulped when he saw the lake.  
  
"What's the matter Ty? Scared of a little water?" Serge teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Ty shot back.  
  
"Why are you scared?" Gwen asked gently.  
  
"None of your business!" Ty yelled. Then he looked at the hurt look on Gwen's face.   
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." She replied. "How do we get across Piximon?"  
  
"Watch." he answered.  
  
  
Piximon place the tip of his spear into the water and chanting some odd language. Unexpectedly,  
the water shot up revealing steps down to a house.  
  
  
"Cool special effects!" Max awed.  
  
"Follow me kids." Piximon told them.  
  
  
Walking down the steps, they heard noises that sounded like fighting. When they got to the bottom,   
they saw at least twenty kids from camp training with weapons. Among them stood a guy with brown spiky   
hair that was put into a short ponytail. He wore a white robe with a hood and was watching the children   
intently.  
  
  
He looked up and walked over to Piximon and the five kids and Digimon. He stopped and stared at Tyler  
curiously. Which made Ty feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Are these the ones?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Gennai, these children had their Digimon Digivolve more quickly than the other kids. They are the   
DigiDestined who will lead these recruits."   
  
"Ah, excuse me," Tyler began. "We're not the DigiDestined. We're just kids from summer camp."  
  
"As are they." Gennai answered pointing to the kids who were training.  
  
"But-" Ty began.  
  
"Come with me and I will explain everything." Gennai interrupted.  
  
  
The others looked at Tyler and he just shrugged his shoulders. They all followed Gennai and Piximon into the  
house and into a room with an old fashion table that you have to kneel to sit down. They all sat down with their  
Digimon sitting next to them. A screen came down a few feet away from them and then the lights turned off. A picture  
of a planet projected onto to the screen.  
  
  
"This is the Digital World and you were sent here to save it from the evil Digimon." Gennai explained bluntly. "Any questions?"  
  
  
Everyone's hands shot up in the air except for the Digimon. Gennai was expecting this so he kept it very   
brief instead of explaining everything and then get shot at with a thousand questions. He pointed to Gwen.  
  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you were the five children who saw the five coloured Digivices flying through the sky. Thus you were chosen to be in   
charge of these children."  
  
  
Serge's hand rose up.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Didn't the other kids get Digivices?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but they weren't coloured like yours." Gennai stated. "They float to the person who is worthy to have them."  
  
  
Max's hand shot up.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are all five of us in charge or one of us five is the leader?" he questioned.  
  
"One of you." Gennai began. "But you must choose who you think is the best for the job."  
  
"Well, that would be me." Serge blurted out proudly.  
  
"Yeah right! You couldn't lead yourself out of a paper bag." Gwen retorted.  
  
"It's to early to decide." Piximon stated. "You'll have to wait for awhile. And further more,  
it's not just your opinion, it's everybody's."   
  
"Any other questions?" Piximon asked.  
  
  
Tyler raised hand.  
  
  
"Yes Ty?"  
  
"How did you know my last name and why did you say 'the resemblance is uncanny'?"  
  
"Tyler come with me." Gennai replied motioning him and Mushroomon to a door.  
  
"Alright."   
  
  
Ty followed Gennai through the door and turned on the light to show a framed pictures of eight kids  
around the wall. At the end of the wall, there was a picture of a young boy with short spiky orange-brown  
hair, about fourteen, with the same goggles around his head as Tyler's and looked almost exactly like him.   
There was a inscription on the bottom of the picture and underneath a long sword in it's sheath with a sun  
object on it.   
  
  
"Who's that?" Ty asked looked at the picture after he ran up to it.  
  
"Read the inscription." Gennai instructed.  
  
"Draco Takenouchi, the first leader of the DigiDestined and the bearer of the Blade of Courage." Ty read.  
  
"That's my grandfather's name!" Ty exclaimed. "Well, it was."  
  
"It was?" Gennai asked.  
  
"He got sick last year and then passed away." Tyler stated forcing his tears not to drop.  
  
"Were you close to him?" Gennai questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Ty answered. "My sister and I were very close to him. He gave me these goggles when   
I was eight."  
  
"Do you understand now why you were brought here?" He asked.  
  
"To take over my grandfather's stead." Ty responded. "But you said the others had to choose who they want  
the leader to be."  
  
"They will choose you, don't worry." Gennai said.  
  
"How do you know?" Tyler questioned.  
  
"I saw it." Gennai replied.  
  
"You what?" Ty asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I have this machine that my apprentices and I made that shows the future and one day I will let you see it   
too." Gennai explained.  
  
"Why me?" Ty asked.  
  
"It's your destiny." He replied. "You will need to train hard with your friends but you will be trained by Piximon   
while the others will be trained by me. When you prove yourself worthy you will receive your grandfather's sword."  
  
"Why do I have to be trained by Piximon instead of you?"  
  
"Because you need to be trained differently." Gennai began. "You have a power inside of you Ty that one else here does.  
There are only two other people who have this power and their purpose is entirely different."  
  
"What's their purpose?" Ty asked.  
  
"You will learn that eventually." He stated.  
  
"Who are they? Do I know them or something?" Tyler inquired.  
  
"They are very close and you do indeed know them." Gennai answered.  
  
"Well, who are they?" Ty repeated.  
  
"They are Sora Takenouchi and Tai Kamiya."  
  
  
(A/N: Dun Dun Dun!)  
  
to be continued... 


	10. You Got to Be Kidding Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: Some of you people are asking me if it's Sorato or Taiora. I'd  
love to tell you but you might lose interest if you don't like the couple. And   
it's going to spoil everything. So just be patient and wait.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: You Got to Be Kidding Me!  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Tai and Sora yelled in unison.  
  
  
I couldn't help laughing after I saw their reaction when I finished up telling the rest   
of the story. And interesting thing that I think I should note is that they were blushing.  
  
  
"What the matter? Came to much of a shock?" Serge joked.  
  
"You guys are extremely close." Gwen added.  
  
"Maybe to close." Max whispered to Ken.   
  
"We are not close!" Tai retorted.  
  
"C'mon, a girl and a boy, best friends ever since they were four. Raise there hand if they didn't   
realize who Gennai was talking about when he said 'they were close'?" I challenged.  
  
  
Only two people rose their hands and they didn't qualify because they were the subject.  
  
  
"Tai, Sora, put your hands down." I commanded. "Your opinion doesn't matter."  
  
"Looks like everyone thought you were the candidates." Max stated. "Big surprise!"  
  
"Max," Serge began.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked.  
  
"Shut your mouth."  
  
  
I noticed some people were trying to stifle their laughter but one was failing miserably. Davis burst out  
laughing while Tai and Sora shot him dirty looks and he shut his trap right away. The only one was that wasn't  
stifling his laughter was Matt. Instead he was frowning because I think he got the hint what was going to happen.   
He was going to lose his girlfriend like I saw in the future.  
  
  
"But we don't have any power." Sora pointed out.  
  
"Yours doesn't show physically Sora, yours comes out emotionally." I stated. "Tai's is physical and  
he needs to be trained in order to control it."  
  
"Why is mine emotionally?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see." I replied grinning.  
  
"Your hiding something I'm going to like, aren't you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes? No? Maybe so?" I answered. "But I guarantee, Tai will love it!"  
  
"I'll love it?" Tai asked.  
  
"How dense can he actually be?" I thought. "Yes. Now are there any questions?"  
  
  
One had shot up. Good. That makes my job a lot easier.  
  
  
"Yes Izzy?" I asked.  
  
"Why were called the Original Five when there was a DigiDestined before you?" Izzy questioned.  
  
"Y'know, I actually have no clue about that." I replied. "But my guess is because it   
happened a long time ago and they all had died, so I guess that makes us the next originals.  
  
"That makes sense." Joe said.  
  
"I also need a favour from you all." I said.  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, we have to go to the DigiWorld and update Gennai and rally up our Digimon." I answered.  
  
"Anything else?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah. Can couple of you e-mail these people?" I asked while showing them a few papers with names on them.  
"It's the recruits that we were talking about and we're going to really need their help."  
  
"I'll do a few." Izzy volunteered.  
  
"And I'll do the rest." Joe added.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate this." I stated.  
  
"Hey we DigiDestined have to stick together." Joe replied.  
  
"Well, I say we all go home, it's pretty late." Mimi stated.  
  
"Your right, let's hit home." I agreed.  
  
  
I went over and called Kodak and put the leash on him then handed it to Sora and told her to go ahead  
of me because I had something to do. I ran over to Matt and slung my arm over his shoulders.  
  
  
"You okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." Matt stated.  
  
"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" I questioned already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's not everyday you learn your going to lose your girlfriend to your best friend." He began. "I'll get over it.   
I had a feeling she wasn't going to be with me for very long anyway."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you marry a really nice and pretty girl and your really happy." I informed him.  
  
"Really?" Matt asked feeling better. "Do I know her?"  
  
"Yup." I began. "You really know her. Actually she's always around."  
  
"It's not June, is it?" Matt asked tensing up.  
  
"I said you would be happy, not going insane." I joked. "Get going, your dad is probably worried."  
  
"Yeah, your right." He agreed. "See ya Ty."  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
I ran up to Sora and we walked the rest of the way without saying a word to me. In other words she was pissed!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Ty, when you said that I would like it afterwards, what did you mean by that exactly?" Sora asked stroking Kodak's   
head while she was sitting at the table and I was putting away my jacket.  
  
"Do you remember what we were talking about in the flower shop?" I asked nervously while hanging up my jacket.   
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I meant!" I replied while quickly walking to my room.  
  
  
It hit her like a ton of bricks. Her face turned white and then the colour came back with a hint   
of blush on her cheeks while trying to stop herself from smiling.  
  
  
"You mean?" She asked with a little hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes!" I replied in a funny voice with my head sticking out the door.  
  
  
She started screaming and jumping around. I mean a happy and thrilled scream because she was hugging  
me. She was even scaring poor Kodak.  
  
  
"I thought you didn't like him anymore?" I asked smugly.  
  
"I lied." She replied grinning.  
  
  
Luckily, our mother wasn't home yet, or else we would have to deal with explaining ourselves. But I  
guarantee the neighbors thought we were insane!  
  
  
to be continued...  



	11. Our Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: About time, eh? You think you guys could give me at least a 2  
week break from writing for awhile. I have so much homework and I'm not able   
juggle writing this and doing projects, so be nice to me and give me a break  
for awhile. I even gave you a nice long chapter! Enjoy! REVEIW ME!   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Our Digital World  
  
  
The next day, all the DigiDestineds were sitting in Tai's room along with their Digimon, while I explained what the   
procedure was when we got to the Digital World.  
  
  
"We're going to meet up with Gennai at the lake and then I'm going to take Tai and Agumon for training while Gennai   
explains everything." I justified.  
  
  
I looked over to Tai who was sneaking glances at my sister and daydreaming while Sora tried to keep her attention on  
me. He probably didn't hear a word I said.  
  
  
"Tai, did you hear me?" I asked snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Yeah, training...cool." He replied dumbly.  
  
"Anyway, did you guys have any luck getting a hold of the other DigiDestineds?" I asked   
Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Yeah we did, but they told us that we could meet them at Gennai's place." Izzy replied.   
  
"So, are we going to leave or sit on our butts all day?" Serge inquired impatiently.  
  
"All right, we'll leave!" I yelled at him. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
  
They all nodded there heads. Now there was one thing we still needed to be done.  
  
  
"Who want's to open the Digi-port?" I asked.  
  
"I will!" Davis replied jumping out of his seat.  
  
  
He walked up to the computer screen and held up his D-3 in front of it. Then he   
shouted:  
  
  
"Digi-Port open!"   
  
  
We all held up our own Digivices and we were all suck into the computer and then   
landed in the DigiWorld.  
  
  
"Whoa! What a ride!" Serge exclaimed.  
  
"Your telling me." Gwen replied.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." I answered.  
  
"Well, not everyone has mysterious powers like you do." Max cut in.  
  
"So how are we going to get there?" a voice asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tai." I began. "Some of you guys have flying Digimon, right?"  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
"So we're going to fly there." I concluded. "It's a lot faster than walking."  
  
"Logically speaking," Izzy began. "Sora's Digimon is large enough to carry us all, so  
Biyomon can just Digivolve to Ultimate."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with ya Izzy." I replied. "That okay with you Squirt?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I can handle it!" Biyomon responded confidently.   
  
"Do your thing Biyomon." Sora said raising her Digivice.  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!"   
  
"Let's go!" Tai shouted.  
  
  
We all climbed into Garudamon's hands and began to fly to the lake that hid Gennai's house.   
I gave directions on the way there because I walked there so many times when I was younger.   
  
  
We got there about a half hour later and I spotted Gennai and Piximon standing near the lake  
waiting for us.  
  
  
"Yo Gennai! Piximon!" I greeted when we landed. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Yeah. And Gennai didn't age one bit!" Serge joked.  
  
"You can never be serious, can you Serge?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nope. Then I'd be Tyler." He replied.  
  
"Y'know, I am standing right behind you." I informed him.  
  
"You've only been here for a minute and you two are already arguing." Piximon began. "Some things never   
change."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Gwen and Ty argue a lot more than before because they lov-OW!"   
  
  
Gwen silenced him by stepping on his foot really hard. If he thought that hurt, wait till he sees what I'm  
going to do to him later.  
  
  
"I say it's high time you guys met with the rest of the DigiDestineds." Gennai suggested. "Follow me."  
  
  
The water had been already risen so all we had to do was walk down the stairs. Everyone was there and they had already  
started their training.  
  
  
When we reach the bottom of the stairs I spotted our Digimon near the combat field teaching the other Digimon new   
fighting techniques.  
  
  
"There they are." Gwen said in a hushed whisper.  
  
  
Gennai must of saw the smiles on all four of our faces because he called out to them and waved them over.  
They all turned around and started running towards us the minute they saw us.  
  
  
"Mushroomon!" I yelled as I ran towards him while he jumped into my arms.   
  
  
We were all hugging and giving each other noogies and smacking each others heads together. Well, except Gwen  
because Floramon and her were too busy crying in each other's arms.   
  
  
"Ty, you got big!" Mushroomon exclaimed after he looked me over when I put him down.  
  
"And you shrunk." I replied wiping my tears away.  
  
"Aww, big bad Tyler is crying!" Tai and Sora said in unison.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I shot back. "How would you react if you haven't seen your Digimon in eight years?"  
  
"Probably the same." Tai agreed.  
  
"There all were crying." Gennai said simply. "That's how the rest of them reacted."  
  
  
Our loud yelling and crying got the attention of the other twenty DigiDestined that were there already  
and they all came and greeted us. Well, all except for one.  
  
  
This guy named Mike Yoshi was standing under a tree with his Digimon, Gazimon, while glaring at me. He   
was one of my other rivals who wanted to be in charge.  
  
  
I chose to ignore it because I was getting pummeled by everyone asking me questions.  
  
  
"How are you doing guys?" one asked.  
  
"When are we going to start fighting?"  
  
"Why were called here?"  
  
"Whoa guys!" I shouted raising up my arms. "Take it easy! You're suffocating us!"  
  
  
They all calmed down and backed off. All except for one pretty blonde blue-eyed girl.  
  
  
"Hey Tyler," she said seductively while running her hand under my chin.   
  
"H-Hi Amanda." I stuttered, my face turning red.  
  
  
Now I didn't see Gwen's reaction when Amanda started talking to me or flirting with me,  
as Serge put it, but smoke was literally coming out of her ears.  
  
  
"Gwen you okay?" Serge asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine!" She replied through clenched teeth while watching the conversation that was going   
on between Amanda and I.  
  
"You don't look fine." Max stated. "You like your going to kill Amanda or something."  
  
"Is that what it is?" Serge grinned. "Gwen's jealous!"  
  
  
Now, Gwen's not the kind of person who loses her temper or hits anyone, but for Serge,   
she made an exception. She drove her fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him  
making him fall to the ground and brought my attention back to them when I heard him cry  
out. Gwen stomped off into the house and went into her room slamming the door.  
  
  
"Serge are you okay?" I asked while peering over him like Max and Ken were.  
  
"Man! I heard of women's rights, but their lefts!" Serge groaned. "She must of been really angry to   
hit me like that!"  
  
"Why did she hit you for?" I asked.   
  
"Because I said she was jealous of Amanda flirting with you." He answered weakly while Matt and Max   
helped him up.  
  
  
Before I could comment, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari all pushed past me and walked into the house.  
  
  
"Where are they all going?" Tai asked.  
  
"To talk to Gwen probably." Matt replied.  
  
  
Only one thing went through my mind. What the heck was wrong with her??! First she doesn't make any eye   
contact with me for this whole damn trip and now she's mad at me because I talked to Amanda. I'm never   
going to understand women!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Stupid Tyler!"  
  
  
Gwen threw a dart towards a picture of Ty that was on a dart board hanging on her door to her room while  
lying on her bed. It hit dead on Tyler's face.  
  
  
"Cheer up, Gwen." Floramon said. "I'm sure he's not interested in her at all."  
  
"Yeah right!" Gwen replied throwing another dart. "H-Hi Amanda."  
  
"He's just shy, you know that." Floramon answered cheerfully.   
  
"I don't know what I know about him anymore." She stated.  
  
  
A light knock on the door interrupted her lamenting about Tyler and Amanda with Floramon.  
  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's us." Came the muffled reply behind the door. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We were wondering if you were okay?" Mimi asked while walking through the door with the others following.  
  
"Depends what your definition of okay is." Gwen replied.  
  
  
They seated themselves on the other bed opposite of hers. Sora closed the door gently and then spotted the  
dart board hanging from it with a dart in the picture of Tyler.  
  
  
"That mad at him, huh?" Sora joked.  
  
"No, I'm furious with him."  
  
"Gwen, he doesn't even know why your mad at him." Yolie replied.  
  
"She was flirting with him again." She answered.  
  
"Again?" Kari asked. "When did this happen before?"  
  
"In school. That's all that slut does is flirt with him."   
  
"And what is that to you?" Mimi questioned raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you two are together."  
  
"Or is it that you want him to be with you?" Sora added.  
  
"Right on the nose!" Floramon replied.  
  
"Floramon!" Gwen complained.   
  
"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "It slipped."  
  
"So are you going to tell him?" Yolie asked.  
  
"No." She replied softly. "He obviously doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"I doubt that." Sora smiled. "When he went to Kyoto with you and Serge, I went to get my tennis racquet  
that he hid in his room and I found a picture of you under his bed."  
  
"So?" Gwen answered. "Tyler has pictures of all his friends in his room."   
  
"Gwen, he was hiding it." Sora argued. "He obviously didn't want anyone to know about it."  
  
  
Gwen looked towards the door and glanced at the picture of Ty with longing eyes.  
  
  
"But what if he doesn't?" Gwen questioned.  
  
"What do you have to lose?" Kari responded.  
  
"My heart and my pride." She replied.  
  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation and surprised the them.   
  
  
"Come in."   
  
  
Piximon peeked his head inside the door.  
  
  
"Ty wants to have a meeting and explain everything to everyone." He informed them. "So hop to it! Yup! Yup!"  
  
"Tell him will be there in five minutes." Gwen answered.   
  
  
Piximon nodded his head and closed the door gently.  
  
  
"Let's go before Ty blows a gasket about us being late." Sora suggested.  
  
  
They all agreed and walked out the door with Mimi and Sora hanging back a little. Mimi leaned over and whispered  
something in Sora's ear.  
  
  
"Do you think she'll tell him?" She whispered.  
  
"No. But I'm going to have a talk with Tyler later on today." Sora whispered back.  
  
  
Mimi nodded and ran up to the other girls while Sora stayed back thinking what she   
was going to do.  
  
  
"Just hope I can talk him into telling her." She told herself.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone was sitting at a large table when the girls walked in. I was sitting at the head of the table with my   
eyes following Gwen's every movement. Tai and Davis were sitting next to me.   
  
  
Mike was growing impatient with all this waiting for an explanation until he finally cracked.  
  
  
"Why were we called back here Gennai?!" Mike asked impatiently pounding his fist on the table.   
  
"Ask your leader." Gennai replied.  
  
"The day I start calling him my leader is the day I end my life!" Mike stated.  
  
"You want a piece of me meat-head!" I shouted getting out of my seat and slapping my hands on the table.  
  
"Bring it on!" Mike shot back. "I still think I should be in charge instead of you!"  
  
"What are we ten again?!" Serge yelled. "Get over it Mike! Ty's in charge!"  
  
"Well, I don't have to like it or be a part of it!" He spat.  
  
"You want to leave?! There's the door!" I shouted pointing at the door.  
  
"With pleasure." He replied getting out of his chair and walking towards the door. "C'mon Gazimon."  
  
"See you later Mushroomhead!" Gazimon teased.  
  
"Not if I see you first Rabbit Ears!" Mushroomon replied furiously.  
  
  
I slumped back down into my chair and sighed. He's been on my case ever since I was appointed the leader.   
He was never going to change. But for some odd reason, I felt like something was behind all his words.  
  
  
"That was pleasant." Tai said sarcastically. "Does he always do that?"  
  
"Every time." I answered.  
  
"So what's this meeting about anyway Tyler?" Izzy asked.  
  
  
I looked towards Gennai asking the question with my eyes. He nodded implying that I could tell them.  
  
  
"I haven't been totally honest with you guys." I began. "You see, when I was shown the future I saw a person trying to destroy   
the Digital World and the Real World with an army of Digimon and people being controlled by him. And it doesn't turn out to good for us."  
  
"So, what your trying to say, is we're literally going to end up fighting a war." T.K. stated.  
  
"Right. I'm going to train Tai to be stronger and teach him how to control his powers." I answered.  
  
"Why out of all of us, I'm the only one who has powers?" Tai questioned.  
  
"It's hereditary." I replied simply. "Your grandfather also had powers like my grandpa and they passed on   
to us to save this world."  
  
"My grandfather was a DigiDestined?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yup."   
  
"But why aren't you training Sora too?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sora's powers come out emotionally like I told you." I answered. "I can't train emotions."  
  
"Good, because I don't want to be trained by you." Sora added. "When you were teaching me how to play   
soccer, you nearly killed me!"  
  
"I warned you." I replied. "But you said you could handle it."  
  
"Your not going to train me that hard, are you?" Tai asked nervously.  
  
"No." I replied simply.  
  
"Phew!" He let out his breath.  
  
"Harder."  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" He groaned. "Why me?"  
  
"Ask your grandfather." I joked. "Any other questions?"  
  
"Do I have powers too Tyler?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah you do, but they come out emotionally like Sora's." I answered. "You've shown that once in awhile."  
  
"He's got that right!" T.K. responded. "When we were fighting Machinedramon she was glowing brighter than   
a Christmas tree!"  
  
"Yeah I saw that." I answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'you saw that'?" Tai asked.  
  
"We were all watching you on monitors here while you were traveling the DigiWorld." Max explained.  
  
"You mean you heard everything we said?" Sora asked.  
  
"Pretty much." Serge answered.  
  
"Okay Tyler, quote me on something I said." Tai challenged.  
  
"Uh, you sure you want me to do that?" I asked grinning evilly.   
  
"Sure. What harm will it do?"   
  
  
I looked around at the rest of my allies and they all smiled and nodded there heads knowing what I was   
going to quote him on.  
  
  
"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." I stalled.  
  
"Out with it Ty." Gwen grinned.  
  
"Ahem." I cleared my throat.  
  
"Quit stalling." Tai pleaded.  
  
"Do you want me to do the whole thing?" I questioned.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I doubt it." Ken replied.   
  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" I said in a girlish voice.  
  
"Of course I do." I finished with my hands on one side of my face.  
  
  
Everyone started laughing all except Tai and Sora who were looking at the ground  
trying to conceal their blushing faces.  
  
  
"Now do you care?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about you Sor?" I questioned looking across the table.  
  
"Do you ever feel guilty embarrassing me like this?" She asked raising her red face.  
  
"Not in the slightest." I answered smugly. "Now that I think this meeting is over,   
Tai's going to come with me and start training, okay?"  
  
"Have fun." Matt joked.  
  
"Shut your pie-hole!" Tai shot back.  
  
"And one more question." I began. "Do all your parents know your staying here for a few days?"  
  
They all nodded there heads.  
  
"Alrighty-then, let's start shall we?" I asked Tai.  
  
"Can't wait!" He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Trust me, you'll thank me later." I whispered into his ear.  
  
  
Before he could comment, I pushed him through the door and start his training. And I did truly  
did mean it when he'll thank me later because this kid was going to get banged around a lot.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Somewhere in the Dark End of the Digital World at a large hidden fortress, a lonely figure and his   
Digimon stood before a teenage boy, at the age of 19, sitting in a chair with his back to his quest.  
  
  
"So Tyler's returned has he?" The figure asked.  
  
"Yes sir, and he sounds determined to defeat you." The stranger replied.  
  
"Mike Yoshi, do you honestly think he can defeat me?" The mysterious shadow questioned.  
  
"He is strong." Mike stated.  
  
"And so is Mushroomon." Gazimon added.  
  
"Yes I know. But not as strong as I." He replied.   
  
"He's going to train Tai Kamiya along with himself sir. He will become more powerful than you."   
Mike informed him.  
  
"Let him train!" The figure shouted. "When I'm finished with him, he's going to wish he was never born!"  
  
  
to be continued...  



	12. Training Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!  
  
Author's notes: Okay, I'm not going to yell. Ahhh, to hell with it! Why didn't   
anyone reveiw me last chapter????!!!! I mean, one reveiw would be nice. Just one.   
Is that to much to ask? *sigh* I'm done. Here's chapter 11.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 11: Training Time!  
  
  
Outside in the training field, I sat on a large boulder with Mushroomon sitting next to me, while watching  
Tai and Agumon run suicides while carrying two large bricks in their hands to weigh them down.   
  
  
They were drenched in sweat considering they've been doing this for an hour non-stop. Suddenly, they both   
gave up and collapsed on the ground gasping for breath.   
  
  
"I...can't...take...this." Tai said between gasps.  
  
"Neither...can...I." Agumon panted.   
  
  
Me and Mushroomon exchanged a disappointed glance with each other and we walked over to them and crouched   
down to examine their faces. Tai's hair was drooping over his eyes while droplets of sweat were running down  
both of their faces.  
  
  
"If you can't handle this, your not going to be able to handle the rest of my training." I stated.  
  
"Tyler, you're killing us!" He exclaimed. "I can barely breathe!"  
  
"Believe it or not, I'm going easy on you both." I replied.  
  
"Well, I don't believe it." He spat. "You said you were going to train with us."  
  
  
I rolled my eyes. This kid was being hopeless!  
  
  
"If Mushroom and I train with you and Agumon, will ya quit complaining?" I asked.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Don't push it." I warned.  
  
"Fine. I'll shut my mouth!"  
  
"Good boy." I joked.   
  
"What? I'm a dog now?" He asked.  
  
"Your whatever I tell you to be." I replied while taking my vest and shirt off.   
  
"What are doing?"   
  
"What does it look like?" I began. "I don't feel like sweating like a pig."  
  
"Good idea." He agreed while also lifting his shirt over his head.  
  
  
Oblivious to me and Tai, the girls were spying on us while we were training.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
  
"There taking off their shirts!" Amanda stated excitedly.  
  
"It's not a big deal." Sora replied. "Right Gwen?"  
  
  
Gwen didn't reply. Her eyes were locked on Tyler while she was in her own little world.  
  
  
"Gwen?" Sora asked smiling.  
  
"Huh?" She responded dazed.  
  
"Is my brother that attractive?"   
  
"Oh yeah!" all the girls replied in unison.  
  
"That training he did when he was ten did well for him." Amanda said.  
  
"Oh, he's been working out back home too." Gwen replied. "That's what's been doing well   
for him."   
  
"Tai doesn't look that bad either, right Sora?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Not bad at all." Sora replied blushing.  
  
"Girls! What are you doing over there?!" Piximon shouted. "Get back to your training."  
  
"Sorry Piximon. We'll be there in a minute." Gwen replied.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Tai questioned.  
  
"How about we go for a run through the woods?" I suggested.  
  
"Not more running!" He whined sitting on a rock.  
  
"How about you Agumon?" Mushroomon asked. "Up for a run?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" He inquired hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Uhhhhh!" Agumon groaned as he flopped back down on the ground. "This is harder than when we were   
trying to beat the Dark Masters."  
  
"I doubt that." I replied. "C'mon, get up!"  
  
"I can't! My muscles are pulled to their limit." Tai cried.  
  
"You play soccer non-stop!" I shouted. "You should be use to this! Now, get up!"  
  
  
They both just looked up to me and Mushroomon with pleading eyes to give them five more minutes. I  
wanted to go as easy on them as possible but if I did that, he would never be able to obtain his powers  
and Agumon wouldn't get stronger. I bent down and grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet as Mushroomon   
did the same to Agumon.  
  
  
"Just for an hour and then we'll take a break." I told him.  
  
"Okay." He grumbled.  
  
  
With that settled, we began to slowly jog towards the forest and begin our long run through the woods.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
While we ran our legs off, Sora, Gwen and the others were also training but not as intensely as we were.  
  
  
"Tell me why we have to do this again?" Sora asked as she shot an arrow towards a target.  
  
"Because Gennai said so, I guess," Gwen began. "He's not really telling us anything. Tyler knows more about what's going  
than everyone else."  
  
"Well, I think it would be nice if my brother actually told us what was going to happen instead of giving us odds and ends."  
  
"True, but Tyler doesn't really know what happens to himself, just everyone else." Gwen explained as she shot an arrow dead   
center onto the bulls-eye.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Ty wasn't allowed to see what happens to him because everything might change and that wouldn't be very good for us."   
Gwen explained.  
  
"What's the difference? We still don't know when this will exactly happen." Sora replied.  
  
"Well, we don't. Tyler does." Gwen answered.   
  
  
This grabbed Sora's attention and she immediately lifted her gaze away from the target range.  
  
  
"Why isn't he telling us then?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Beats me." Gwen stated. "Don't worry about it Sora."  
  
"How can I? This all has something to do with me and Tai and I don't know what to do about it."   
She replied worriedly.  
  
"You'll know what to do when it happens." Gwen assured. "In the mean time, how about you tell me   
what's going on between this Matt and Tai problem."  
  
"Please don't get me started on that migraine." Sora complained.  
  
"Okay. But you'll feel a lot better if you talk about it." Gwen replied.   
  
"Fine." Sora answered defeated.  
  
"So, when did this all happen?"   
  
"On Christmas when I gave Matt a present before his concert. Though I regret doing that now." Sora   
mumbled at the end.  
  
"And why is that?" Gwen questioned has she took aim at the target.  
  
"Because I know now that I love Tai and have to hurt Matt. Just like you don't know how to tell Tyler   
how you feel." Sora whispered.  
  
"What?!" Gwen exclaimed as she turned to look at Sora and accidentally let go of the arrow sending   
it flying towards Piximon.  
  
"Yipes!" Piximon cried out as he barely dodged the arrow that landed on a tree. "What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"  
  
  
Gwen sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Sorry." She answered sheepishly.   
  
"Gwen, what's wrong?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. You just surprised me with that last remark." Gwen said softly.   
  
"What? About telling Tyler how you feel?"   
  
"Yeah, that's it. Look, honestly, I don't know if I'm going to tell him."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because he's not even interested in me." Gwen sighed.  
  
"But he has a picture of you in his room." Sora argued. "If he wasn't even interested in you, why would he have hid it under his bed?"  
  
  
Gwen didn't answer. She just stared out across the training fields pretending like she didn't even hear Sora. All Sora   
knew was that she had to get Tyler to admit that he had feelings for Gwen. One way or another.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
A/N: Reveiw me, please? I'll be your friend.  



	13. Fighting Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: I'm back! Sorry about taking another week's break. The only reason  
I'm doing is because I keep getting writer's block and I'm trying to refrain from  
giving you crappy chapters. So I hope you enjoy chapter 12.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Fighting Love  
  
  
A week had past ever since me and Tai started training. I gotta admit, Tai had really improved since  
we started. He was able to run longer than an hour without stopping but also becoming faster. Not to  
mention, he had learned how to use some of his power.  
  
We had just went through the gate back to the Digital World because after a few days, we all decided to  
go back home and return back during the afternoon. Everyone else was inside talking and hanging out, while  
Tai and I were outside.  
  
I brought Tai and Agumon, along with Mushroomon, to the battle area to teach them how to fight more aggressively  
but more in a karate type way.  
  
"Rule number one when it comes to fighting me: do everything I tell you and don't argue." I stated.  
  
"Wow. It's amazing how it's the same rule as the others!" Tai replied sarcastically.  
  
"Tai, I'm serious. I can hurt you so badly, that you will be walking funny for a week!" I warned.  
  
"I got'cha." Tai answered raising his hands up in defense. "Don't have to get so vulgar with me."  
  
"Yeah sure." I began. "Just have Agumon Digivolve to Greymon and we can start."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What did I just say?!" I asked angrily.  
  
"All right! Don't get your bandanna in a twist!" Tai shot back. "Agumon!"  
  
"You got it!" Agumon replied cheerfully. "Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
I looked up to the towering orange dinosaur. He had gotten bigger over the training I've been giving him.  
Though, he was still no match for Veedramon.  
  
"Mushroomon, if you please?" I joked.  
  
"My pleasure Tyler!" Mushroomon answered cracking his knuckles. "Mushroomon Digivolve to...Veedramon!"  
  
"Whoa!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
He better be an awe! Veedramon is a mythical dinosaur that has two large horns portraying from his head and  
a spike that was at the top of his snout. He has many scars over his body and one across his left eye and a   
large blue "V" on his chest.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. But not as cool as Greymon!" Tai bragged.  
  
"Keep dreaming!" I replied. "Veedramon! How about you and Greymon and have a sparring match while Tai and I have  
a sparring match?"  
  
"No prob! This'll be fun!" Veedramon agreed. "C'mon Greymon."  
  
We watched them walk towards the other battle arena as they shook the ground with each step they took.  
  
"Ready?" I grinned.  
  
"Ready and willing!" Tai replied.  
  
We stood apart from each other and went into a fighting stance. Then we concentrated on our crest power and began  
to glow a light orange colour causing pebbles and tiny rocks to float up in the air around us while our hair swayed  
wildly through the energy flow.  
  
Then we began to float few centimeters off the ground. Suddenly, we flew straight at each other and clasped our hands  
together trying to over power the other while we created a small crater below us.  
  
"Is that all you got Kamiya?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nope. I got plenty more." He grinned.  
  
We let go of each other's hands and shot up into the air. Now, we were kicking and punching each other to the other one   
gave in. Tai shot a kick at my stomach but I grabbed his leg, making sure he couldn't get it free from my grasp. With my  
other hand, I punched him in the stomach making him crouch over in pain. Then to finish the battle, I brought my hands together  
and brought it over his back, sending him back into the ground.  
  
I came down and landed in front of him and grinned cockily. No matter how much I trained him, he'll never be able to beat me.  
  
"Good job." I congratulated while wiping blood from my lip with my fist. "You actually made me bleed this time."  
  
"Man!" He groaned while he stood up and rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't you hit me a little harder next time!"  
  
"I told you that I can seriously hurt you." I stated. "But your pretty strong for a guy who's only been training for a week."  
  
"Just one of my many hidden talents." Tai shrugged. "I think I had enough for today."  
  
"That's fine. You don't really need anymore training as far as I can tell." I informed him. "Which makes me think your ready for   
something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Follow me." I instructed pointing towards our headquarters.  
  
We walked towards the house and into the back of the conference room, past everyone who was just sitting around. Soon, Mushroomon   
and Agumon ran after us, after noticing that we we're gone and waited patiently behind us. I opened a large black door and groped   
for the light switch and clicked it on.  
  
The light illuminated the room revealing the place that Gennai had first shown me when I came to the Digital World. The room was exactly  
the same as I first saw it, except there was a large metal trunk in the corner with a large lock on it.  
  
"What's in that thing?" Tai asked.  
  
"You'll see." I replied while walking towards it and pulling a key out of my vest pocket.  
  
The lock made a clicking noise when I turned the key and snapped open. I pulled the old rusty lock of the trunk and lifted the lid. Tai   
peered in behind me.   
  
"You wanted to show me blankets?" Tai questioned stupidly.  
  
"No moron! I want to show you what's under the blankets!" I spat.  
  
"Geez! Sorry!"  
  
I gently pulled the blankets off the hidden objects to reveal two gleaming swords still inside their sheath.  
  
"Sweet!" Tai exclaimed. "Is one of those mine?"  
  
"Yup." I answered while taking out the sword with a gold shaped figure on it.  
  
"Is this a crest?" Tai asked has I handed it to him.  
  
"It's the crest of Compassion." I stated. "If you look closely enough, you'll find it very familiar." I answered pulling the other   
sword out of the trunk.  
  
Tai analyzed the crest mark that was embedded onto the sheath and than raised an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look.   
  
"Why is it half of the crest of Courage and half of the crest of Love?" He inquired.  
  
"You'll see." I grinned.  
  
"Stop saying that?!" He ordered annoyed, then looked at what I was holding. "Is that the Blade of Courage?"  
  
"Yeah. My old buddy." I stated glumly.   
  
Mushroomon came and put a comforting hand on my leg and looked up at me. I looked down to his sorrow-filled eyes like he was  
telling me that he knew what I was thinking.   
  
Agumon and Tai exchanged a worried glance and look towards us.  
  
"Ty, you okay?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied quickly coming out of my daze.  
  
Tai went back over to the trunk and looked inside again. He found the other little gift I was going to give to him.  
  
"Please tell me these are mine?" Tai pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, there yours." I answered.  
  
"Cool." He stated.  
  
I went over behind him and pulled out a gray outfit out of the trunk and handed the clothes to him.  
  
"Complete with vest and everything." I joked. "But they're not just clothes Tai. There heavier than usual, so when you   
train it will increase your fighting power."  
  
"Can I go try them on?" He begged.  
  
"Sure. Go change in my room." I replied.  
  
He ran out of the room and went to change with Agumon in tow. My hand was slung over the side of the open trunk and I  
felt something between my fingers. I lifted them up and looked them over. He was going to love these!  
  
"Tyler, are you going to tell him?" Mushroomon asked.  
  
"Tell him what?" I asked innocently.  
  
But before he could answer, Tai came in and swung the door open, smiling like a maniac.  
  
"So, how do I look?" He inquired as he adjusted his vest.  
  
"Like your gramps." I answered. "Except for one thing..."  
  
"Huh?" He questioned puzzled.  
  
"Here. These may not be your goggles, but they'll do." I replied as I placed a pair of silver sunglasses on his head.  
I turned him towards the mirror that was hanging next to his grandfather's picture.  
  
"I look just like him." Tai stated in awe. "When he was younger, I mean."  
  
"Hereditary can be scary that way." I replied softly. "C'mon, let's show everyone your new look."  
  
He grinned and walked out the door in front of me as I leaned against the frame of the door. This guy was a glutton for   
attention, just like I was.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Outside the mysterious building, you could hear a procession of battling Digimon and teenagers training for a glorious fight.  
Inside the building, down a dark hallway, in a eerie room, stood Mike kneeling before a teenaged boy.   
  
"How are the troops coming along?" He asked while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Terrific sir. There really itching for a battle." Mike replied. "Though, we still need to find an easy way to bring Tyler down."  
  
"Yes. He keeps getting stronger everyday, along with that Kamiya kid." The figure growled. "There must be way to bring him down   
easily. But what?"  
  
Mike look down to the ground and put his hand on his chin in deep thought. Then, he grinned evilly and looked up towards his boss.  
  
"How about Gwen?" Mike suggested.  
  
"What about her?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"What's always the number one weakness to a leader?" Mike asked.   
  
"The person he cares about." The shadow replied smiling, beginning to catch on.  
  
"He cares about Gwen, and Tai cares about Sora." Mike continued.  
  
"And if we kidnap them, they'll fall like an overripe fig." He finished. "Perfect! Send two patrols to kidnap   
the girls tomorrow night and then the fun will begin."  
  
"Uh, there's only one problem with that notion," Mike began. "They don't stay the entire night, they go home afterwards."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to make sure we sabotage the gate back to the Real World, won't we?" He grinned.  
  
"I know just the guys." Mike said. "We have to people here who are skilled with hacking computers."  
  
"Then see to it that they get it done." He answered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Mike replied as he bowed and walked out the door.  
  
The adolescent boy got off of his chair and walked towards the window. He ran his index finger along a scar on his right eye.   
He stared hatefully outside his window.   
  
"Soon, I will finally have my revenge!" The figure thought.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, I was walking towards my room to sleep because for some reason we were unable to open the gate between the DigiWorld   
and the Real World. In other words, we were stuck!  
  
"Tyler?" A voice called out as I was about to open the door to my room.  
  
I looked out to the hall and saw Sora walking into the light revealing her face.  
  
"What's the matter Squirt?" I asked.  
  
"Can you be serious for a second? I need to talk to you about something important." Sora stated.  
  
"What about?" I questioned as I walked into my room and gestured her to come inside.  
  
"You and Gwen." She replied while she sat down on my bed.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I sat down in a chair.  
  
"Is Serge putting you up to this?" I asked angrily while leaning back.  
  
"No. This is all my doing." She began. "I wanted to talk to you about it sooner, but you've be busy   
this passed week."  
  
"If you wanted to talk to me, ya could have just pulled me aside, y'know?" I explained.  
  
"I doubt you'd want Serge to overhear this." She answered. "Anyway, do you love her?"  
  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when she finished saying that sentence. I just looked at her dumbly.  
  
"W-What?" I asked.  
  
"Do you love her?" She repeated.  
  
"Well, that's blunt." I mumbled. "I don't know."  
  
"All right then, what if I were to ask you, why did you have a picture of Gwen under your bed?" She asked.  
  
I felt my face burn and knew I was blushing.  
  
"You found that?" I said dumbfounded.  
  
"Forget about what I found, answer my question." She stated.  
  
"I don't know Sor. You could say, I like her a lot."  
  
"So, what is it?" She began. "Like? A Crush? Or love?"  
  
"Please, refrain from using the "L" word." I answered.   
  
"What's with men and being scared to admit how they feel?" She sighed.  
  
"Maybe because we're always having to make the first move in everything." I replied. "Look, are you doing this because I was   
bothering you about Tai?"  
  
"No. You think I would stoop as low as you?"  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" I joked. "C'mon, seriously, why are you doing this for?"  
  
"As a favour to a friend." She said bluntly while standing up.  
  
"Favour? Wait a minute!" I thought. "Sora, do you know something?"  
  
"Maybe." Sora smiled.  
  
"Please, don't imitate me." I begged grabbing her shoulders. "Did Gwen tell you something?"  
  
"Gwen told me that..." She trailed off and looked up at me cutely.  
  
"Okay. I know I deserve this, but be nice to me and tell me if she told you something." I stated.  
  
She sighed and looked up at me noticing how pathetic I probably looked.  
  
"Gwen said that she wants to be in relationship with you but is scared to tell you how she feels because she thinks your   
interested in Amanda."  
  
I was on cloud nine when she mention that Gwen liked me. I don't care if people could hear, I was finally going to get Gwen.  
  
"Thank you!!!!!!" I shouted and grabbed Mushroomon and swung him around in a circle making him dizzy.  
  
"I'm glad your happy!" Sora chuckled.  
  
"Happy is not a strong enough word to describe what I'm feeling!"  
  
"How about on the verge to barf is what describes what I'm feeling right now?!" Mushroomon choked.  
  
"Oh, sorry bud!" I apologized putting him down.  
  
"Look at all the stars!" Mushroomon said dizzily.  
  
"So, are you going to tell her?" Sora questioned.  
  
"What, now?"   
  
"Why not? You like her, she likes you." She explained.  
  
"It's not that easy," I began. "I have to figure out what to say to her."  
  
"Well, it's 8:00 now. I think you have a enough time to figure what to say to her."  
  
"Might as well get it over with." I sighed.   
  
"Great." Sora replied walking out the door. "Good luck."  
  
"Y'know Sora," I began as I stood near the door holding the knob while she was walking down the hall. "You should take your own   
advice and do the same."  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking angrily at me with fire in her crimson eyes. Then she came running at my   
door ready to kill me.  
  
"Tyler!" She yelled as I slammed the door in her face. "You're impossible!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" I shouted back on the other side of the door. "At least I can admit when I like someone!"  
  
"You know who I like! I told you back at home!" She argued.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Tai you were screaming and jumping around when I told you about what's going to happen to you two later!"  
  
"Don't you dare, Tyler Takenouchi!" She ordered. "Or I'll tell Serge what just happened now."  
  
"Chill Squirt!" I teased. "I'm joking!"  
  
"You better be," She mumbled.  
  
"Go to bed," I ordered. "You can yell at me some more tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine." She murmured as she walked towards Gwen's room.  
  
I shook my head amusingly and was chuckling slightly. I really got to start backing off a bit before Sora loses her  
temper and beats the crap outta me.  
  
"Now for me," I said to myself. "This ain't going to be easy."  
  
to be continued...  
  
A/N: Reveiw me, please?   



	14. Tyler's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!  
  
Author's Notes: *Looks at reveiws from last chapter* I only got one reveiw! Do  
you know how angry I got? Why isn't anyone reveiwing me for?! C'mon, some people  
get ten reveiws for one chapter! And I only have 27 out of the twelve chapters   
that I've done! Please at least give me five reviews or three! Here's chapter 13.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13: Tyler's Past  
  
  
Elsewhere in the headquarters, Tai and Max were bunking together because there wasn't enough rooms   
for everyone.   
  
"Check mate, friend," Max stated as he knocked Tai's king off of the board and placing his queen on it.  
  
"I never was good at Chess," Tai sighed.  
  
"Do you wanna play again?" Max asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Tai replied. "You beat me ten times already!"  
  
Max shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"There's nothing else to do anyway," He answered. "Unless you want to play Checkers?"  
  
"Actually, I have a question I wanted to ask you," Tai stated.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"It's about Tyler," Tai replied.  
  
"Tyler?" Max asked skeptically as he took a sip from his glass on his desk.  
  
"Yeah," He began. "When Ty was taking out his sword he looked kinda, I don't know,   
distressed."  
  
Max spluttered and choked on his drink.  
  
"You mean he hasn't told you yet?"   
  
"Told me what?" Tai asked confused. "Did something happen when he was younger?"  
  
"Yeah, something did happen. But I'm not sure if Tyler wants you to know this," Max   
explained.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Tai inquired.  
  
"Yeah it is," Max began. "I'll tell you anyway, Ty was probably going to tell you eventually."  
  
"I'm all ears," Tai replied.   
  
"We were fighting this kid in the DigiWorld that was part of the DigiDestined," Max explained. "But he was  
corrupted by an evil Digimon named MarineDevimon."  
  
"Who's MarineDevimon?" Tai questioned.  
  
"The Ultimate form of Devimon," Max answered. "He always picked kids who have problems in their life. Like the  
kid Ty knew, Brian, was jealous of Tyler because he was the leader of the DigiDestined and he wasn't."  
  
"So he cracked?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, basically," Max replied. "MarineDevimon told Brian that if he got Tyler out of the picture than he would   
finally get the approval of the other DigiDestined and become the leader, the sad part is that he fell for it.   
But that's only half of the story. Tyler was trying to knock some sense into Brian's head, but he wouldn't listen..."   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tyler stood near a cliff in front of an enraged Brian holding a dagger in his hand and breathing heavily while Tyler   
was keeping a firm grip on the handle of his sword on his left side. The other DigiDestined stood on the sidelines watching  
their leader deal with this problem.  
  
You could hear the distant roaring of Aeroveedramon and Brian's Digimon partner, Megadramon, battling in the air.  
  
Tyler looked up into the air with saddened eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. The area that they were   
in was surrounded by flames and destroying everything around it.  
  
"Stop this Brian!" Tyler demanded. "It's not worth it!"  
  
"To you maybe, but it's worth it to me." Brian spat.  
  
"What could be worth destroying this world?" Tai questioned furiously.  
  
"Getting rid of you!" Brain shouted. "I'm tired of taking orders from you! What makes you so great to be the boss?!"  
  
Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"What did I do? I've been trying to be your friend Brian!" Tyler argued. "The Digital World shouldn't suffer because your  
jealous of me!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Brian began. "If I get rid of you this will all end!"  
  
As the words left his lips, Brain charged towards Tyler with his dagger pointed at him. Quickly, Tyler drew his sword out of  
its sheath and blocked all the attacks that were aimed at him.  
  
"Who the heck told you this?!" Tyler yelled. "Getting rid of me won't do anything! Everyone will just pick the best person suited  
for the job! You have to earn it!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Brain shot back. "You're the only one they think is capable of being in charge! I'll become the leader by force!"  
  
"Please stop!" Tyler begged. "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"To bad the feeling isn't mutual!" He shouted as he made a quick strike towards Tyler's mid-section.  
  
On impulse, Tyler brought his sword up and blocked the attack, but brought it to high up and it hit Brian across his right eye,   
leaving a scar.  
  
Brian dropped his dagger and brought his hands to his eye while crying out in pain. He staggered back, and lost his footing as he  
stood on the ledge of the cliff.  
  
"Brian!!" Tyler shouted as he tried to grab his hand but missed.  
  
Tyler watched hopelessly as Brian fell and disappeared into the water below.  
  
"I killed him..." Tyler cried out unbelievably.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ever since then, Tyler has felt guilty about it." Max concluded. "And can't stand looking at that sword."  
  
Tai listened intently as Max finished the story.  
  
"But it wasn't his fault." Tai replied. "It was an accident."  
  
"I know." Max agreed. "We've told him that endless times but he won't listen. Just keeps beating himself up  
about it."  
  
"Is he going to tell Sora?" Tai implied.  
  
"Let's leave that up to Tyler, shall we?" Max replied. "Let's get some sleep for now, it's late."  
  
"Alright." Tai agreed turning around in his bed. "Hey Max, do you think Brian survived the fall?"  
  
"Doubt it." Max answered pulling the covers over himself in his bed. "Though, we never did find his body.   
Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Tai replied.  
  
With that Max turned around and fell asleep. But Tai was starting to get a bad feeling after he heard about   
Tyler's past. What if Brian did survive the fall? Could he be behind all this?  
  
to be continued...  
  
A/N: Reveiw me PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
  



	15. Captured!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's note: Don't kill me! I'm so sorry I took so long writing this! I was  
having majorly bad writer's block! So here ya go, the long awaited chapter 14!  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
*:means dream sequence  
  
  
Chapter 14: Captured!  
  
  
"Uhhhh!" I groaned in annoyance. "Why is this so hard?!"  
  
I slammed my fist on my desk frustrated. I couldn't believe! I never got this worked up over fighting   
Digimon, but when it comes to one single girl I get tongue-tied!  
  
"C'mon Tyler, think!" I told myself. "You've been through harder things than this!"  
  
"Tyler, fighting Digimon is different than telling a girl how you feel." Mushroomon stated.  
  
"I know bud." I answered. "Do you think I should just go for it?"  
  
"I don't think, Tyler, I know!" Mushroomon grinned.  
  
"All right then," I breathed.   
  
I walked towards the door and opened it but then stopped short for a second. I turned around and I noticed  
that Mushroomon was following me.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"With you?" Mushroomon suggested sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I stated raising my hand. "You're staying here. This is personal."  
  
"Fine. But when you get back you have to fill me in," Mushroomon replied.  
  
"If I come back," I answered smugly.   
  
"Keep dreaming Tyler, your sister is in the same room as Gwen, remember?" Mushroomon answered.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to kick Sora outta there, now won't I?" I suggested.  
  
"That's your choice," Mushroomon said shrugging his shoulders. "But then again, you would have to deal with Gwen's  
brother afterwards!"  
  
"Oh no, Gwen's dreaded brother!" I replied sarcastically. "Spare me!"  
  
"Okay Ty, quit joking around and go talk to Gwen," Mushroomon said seriously. "You're just stalling."  
  
"No kidding!" I replied walking out the door. "Do actually think I would do something like that Mushroomon?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************   
  
  
Elsewhere, four figures were sneaking cautiously near the household holding the DigiDestined. One hid behind a bush and  
then, with his hand, motioned his companions to come where he was.  
  
"Which room are they in?" the boy asked.  
  
"The third window." Mike whispered. "Listen to me Lance, don't make a sound or else someone will hear us and then we're   
dead meat, got it?"   
  
"Got it." Lance replied.   
  
"Good." Mike said turning towards the two Digimon who were sitting patiently. "Now, Gazimon and Betamon, you two follow   
us inside just in case that bird and that overgrown weed try to stop us."  
  
They nodded in reply.  
  
"Let's go." Mike said smiling wickedly.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Tai tossed and turned in his sleep while sweat ran down his forehead. By the look at it, Tai was obviously having a nightmare.  
  
*Tai was running through a dark forest that seemed to never end. Suddenly, he spotted light trying to break through the branches  
ahead of him. Tai violently pushed aside the branches and looked ahead in horror. Fire surrounded everything, the flames burned   
brightly as they continued destroy the buildings.*   
  
*But it wasn't the fire that frightened Tai, it was the place. This wasn't the DigiWorld! It was the Real World!*   
  
*"What happened?" Tai asked himself.*  
  
*He was answered by a shrill roar coming from above. Aeroveedramon and Megadramon flew overhead in a dogfight trying to overpower  
the other. They looped around each other trying to get a clear shot to finish the other. It was obvious to anyone that these two   
Digimon were evenly matched and also exhausted.*  
  
*Tai shook his head trying to figure out what was happening. He began running to find someone and get some answers. Suddenly, he  
skidded to a stop when he caught sight of a body lying on the ground.*  
  
*Tai walked up cautiously to the body and knelt by it. Tears blurred his eyes as he discovered who it was.*  
  
*"Tyler?"*  
  
*As the words left his mouth, Tyler's body disappeared. Tai blinked back his tears in confusion. He stood up and looked around him  
and, yet again, caught sight of another body lying twenty feet away from him.*  
  
*He began to walk towards it when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. What he saw, made his blood run cold.*  
  
*"SORA!"*  
  
*Without delay, Tai began to run faster towards Sora's body but he wasn't fast enough. Right before his eyes, she also disappeared.   
Tai collapsed to his knees and began to cry bitterly. He lifted his clenched fists to the sky and yelled:*  
  
*"What's going on?!"*  
  
*Without warning, a blinding light appeared in front of Tai, literally blinding him. A long, blue dragon with chains covering it's   
body appeared before Tai.*  
  
*"Azulongmon?" Tai inquired unbelievably.*   
  
*"Hello Tai." Azulongmon greeted.*  
  
*"What are you doing here?"*  
  
*"To explain what is to come."*  
  
*"What? Is this a vision?"*  
  
*"Yes and no. These are images that might come to pass if they are not handled right."*  
  
*"I don't understand."*  
  
*"If the evil behind all this is not stopped, this will all be the result. The Real World  
and the DigiWorld will plunge into darkness!"*  
  
*"How am I going to stop this?"*  
  
*"Release the boy behind all this and free him from his jealously and hate. But most importantly, listen to your heart Tai, it will  
always lead you in the right direction."*  
  
*"What? Listen to my heart? What do you mean by that?"*  
  
*"You will find out soon enough. Farewell." Azulongmon replied as he disappeared back into the light.*  
  
*"Wait!" Tai yelled, but as soon as Azulongmon disappeared, everything went black.*  
  
Tai shot up in his bed in a cold sweat while clutching the seats in his hands.  
  
"Man, what was that all about?" Tai asked as he ran his hands through his hair. "I think that was more than a nightmare. I better talk  
to Tyler."  
  
And with that, Tai got out of his bed quietly, making sure he didn't wake up Max or the two snoring Digimon in the room.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I swear, I must have been staring at the door for at least an hour. I couldn't believe this, me, Tyler Draco Takenouchi, was scared to tell   
a girl how I felt. What a courageous guy I am!  
  
"Okay Tyler, just knock on the door now." I chided to myself.  
  
"Hey, Tyler?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Tai what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I need to tell you something." He stated.  
  
"Can it wait?" I questioned. "I'm about to do something really important now before I lose my nerve."  
  
"But Ty--"   
  
"It can wait!" I whispered harshly at him.  
  
Suddenly, a large crash came from inside Gwen's room and muffled screams. Me and Tai looked at each other worriedly. I grabbed the knob to the  
door and opened it harshly.  
  
"Gwen?!" I shouted as I watched Mike grab her from behind while covering her mouth.  
  
"Sora?!" Tai yelled as he squeezed inside the room. Some another clown was grabbing my sister too.  
  
"Let them go!" I ordered.  
  
"I don't think." Mike answered. "Gazimon, Betamon, attack!"  
  
"Electric Stun Blast!"  
  
"Electric Shock!  
  
Both Tai and I slammed into the wall with a pained grunt and then everything went black. All I could hear was the muffled cries of the girls and   
the sound of footsteps running towards the window to their escape.  
  
to be continued...  
  
A/N: You know the drill...Reveiw me!  



	16. Enemy Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
Author's notes: Jeez! You people give me a break! I've had homework since school  
started and haven't had enough time to write lately! Don't go biting my head off!  
(Now there's a nice thought! *shudders*) Anyway, I was planning on working on "The   
Pain of Knowing the Truth" during the Christmas break but my Geography teacher  
(real asshole!) decided to give a project over the break! I finally finished the dumb   
thing so here ya go! And "Sora Fan Always" watch your mouth! ^_~ Just kidding!   
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15: Enemy Revealed  
  
"Oh, my head!" I groaned as I opened my eyes to the blinding lights above me. I brought my hands up to my head but found that  
my goggles and bandanna were missing.   
  
"It's about time you woke up," a voice said.  
  
I turned my head to the direction of the voice to see Serge grinning smugly.  
  
"I can't believe it," He began sarcastically. "The great Tyler Takenouchi taken down by two rookie leveled Digimon! For shame!"  
  
"Serge my head hurts to much to deal with you right now," I replied. "Where am I?"  
  
"Sick Bay." Serge answered. "Tai is in another room with Kari watching him."  
  
"Is he okay?" I asked rising slowly supporting myself on my elbows.  
  
"No better than you are," He replied. "You're probably going to be in bed for a few more days."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." I retorted getting up. "I'm going after the girls."  
  
Serge quickly pushed me back down on the bed.  
  
"Whoa man," Serge said. "You're in no condition to do a search and rescue."  
  
"I'm fine!" I argued pushing his hands away only to get punched in the face.   
  
"Stop being stupid," Serge shouted at me as I touched my cheek gingerly. "You can't help them in your condition! And besides, you   
knew they were going to get kidnapped and your going to get them back, right?"  
  
I looked at the ground and didn't reply.  
  
"Right?" Serge repeated nervously.   
  
No answer.  
  
"Ty, buddy?"  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen." I whispered while shaking my head slowly.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" He asked shakily. "Don't tell me Gennai left some parts out?"  
  
"It's starting to look that way!" I replied angrily as I walked out of the door and slammed it behind me.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I stomped down the hall while Serge was frantically trying to calm me down.  
  
"C'mon Tyler, chill!" He pleaded.  
  
"Where's Gennai?" I asked furiously whipping around to look at Serge.  
  
"Probably with Tai," Serge replied nervously.  
  
Without responding, I continuing walking down the hall towards Max's room. When I got their, I pushed the door open violently. Sure   
enough, Gennai was there but all of Tai's friends were crowded around his bed with sorrowful faces.  
  
"Tai is in a very critical condition Tyler." Gennai stated before I could ask.  
  
I walked away from the door towards Tai and saw how pale he was lying on his bed, eyes closed, and breathing quickly.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked while still looking at him from Gennai's side.  
  
"After you both got hit and you fell unconscious, Tai continued fighting Mike and that kid he was with," Piximon explained. "Afterwards,  
we found him sprawled on the ground completely knocked out."  
  
"That's Tai for you," Kari began. "He rather die than let anything happen to Sora."  
  
"That's because he loves her."  
  
Everyone turned to Matt with surprised looks on their faces.   
  
"Glad you finally noticed." Tai said groggily while sitting up with one hand resting on his forehead and the other on the mattress in an  
effort to supporting himself. "Oh, my poor head!"  
  
"Tai your all right!" Kari cried out while hugging her brother around his neck.  
  
"Kari...you're choking...me," Tai managed to reply while getting the life squeezed out of him.  
  
"Sorry." She replied sheepishly.  
  
"Glad you're all right Kamiya." I said quietly while the others crowded around him.  
  
"I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Yeah I did!" I replied harshly. "I don't recall you ever showing me that Gwen and Sora get kidnapped!"   
  
"You don't recall because I never showed you that...and a few other things." He answered.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled getting everyone's attention. "What am I suppose to do if I have no clue what's going on?!"  
  
"Like you use to: one step at a time," Gennai replied. "I had to omit a few things Tyler, otherwise who knows how much the future would   
have changed!"  
  
"Uh, guys," Tai began. "What's going on?"  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Down dark corridors, through a dungeon, we find a figure lying on the ground beginning to return to consciousness. Chains surrounded her  
wrists and feet which were joined to the wall that she was leaning on.  
  
"Where am I?" Gwen murmured while raising her head a bit.  
  
"In my sanctuary." A voice answered.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" She demanded.  
  
"My, aren't we the bossy one?" a figure replied as he walked out of the shadows with a cape draped over him and a hood over his head concealing  
his face.  
  
"Let me go you jerk!" Gwen ordered as she ran towards the cloaked figure but stopped short when the chains stopped her from going any farther.   
  
Suddenly, the figure gently took her chin in his hand and brought her closer to his face.  
  
"Bossy but beautiful," he said softly making Gwen's eyes widen. "I always knew you would become the most gorgeous girl out of all the DigiDestined  
women."  
  
"Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar," Gwen asked.  
  
"I'll give you a few hints," He whispered in her ear. "A cliff, a boy with a dagger, the land in ablaze...ringing any bells?"   
  
"No, it can't be him..." Gwen said softly.  
  
"Oh but it is," He replied as he lifted the hood off his head.  
  
"Brian..."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean he didn't show you everything?!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Exactly how it sounds," I replied rolling my eyes.  
  
I was sitting in the conference room with Tai in a heated discussion, talking about how Gennai didn't show me exactly everything that happens. And  
as you can already tell, Tai ain't to happy about it.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Tai asked smacking his head on the table. "Sora and Gwen are kidnapped and only God knows where they are."  
  
"Don't worry about that," I began. "I already sent out two scouts to follow the single of Sora and Gwen's Digivice signals. Once they get back and   
find out where the hell they are, then we will devise a plan and get them out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Tai mumbled.  
  
"Hey," I began as he looked up at me. "I'm just as worried about them as you are."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Then relax." I told him.  
  
Suddenly, Max walked in.  
  
"Scouts are back Tyler," Max began. "They found them."  
  
"Good,"  
  
We both followed Max to the control room where the two scouts were sitting at a table with their Digimon, Aruraumon and Tapirmon.  
  
"Tai, these are my best two scouts, Tank and Dozer." I explained.  
  
He turned his head and gave me a funny look.  
  
"Tank and Dozer?" Tai asked raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Their nicknames fluff-head!" Tank answered. "Do you want me to demonstrate why they call me and my brother that?"  
  
"No thanks!" Tai replied quickly taking the hint.  
  
"What did you two find?" I asked shaking my head in amusement.  
  
"Their in the badlands." Dozer answered.  
  
"Where in the badlands?" I questioned.  
  
"Beats me! We followed the signal there and then it stopped!" Dozer stated.   
  
"Did you guys at least search the area?" I inquired.  
  
"Of course!" Tank replied. "Nothing but sand for miles."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Tai said.  
  
"Whoever it is, they obviously don't want us to find them." I explained.   
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know," I whispered. "Anyway, it's getting late. Let's get some sleep and figure it out in the morning."  
  
They all agreed, well, except maybe Tai.  
  
"But what if something happens to them?" Tai questioned as we walked down the hall.  
  
"Tai, their is nothing we can do when it's pitch black outside!" I stated. "Get some sleep, and then in the morning, you and   
I are going to go check it out, understand?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered walking to Max's room.  
  
"Sure you do," I thought.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Y'know, my friends are going to come after Sora and I ." Gwen stated.  
  
"Exactly," Brain smiled. "You and Tyler's little sister are my ticket to luring him here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you remember what he did to me?" Brian asked angrily. "Tyler nearly killed me!"  
  
"It was an accident!" Gwen shouted at him. "Tyler wouldn't hurt a fly! He is the most kind-hearted guy I know!"  
  
"Well, obviously he made an exception for me." Brain said hatefully.  
  
"You have no clue how guilty he's felt ever since that day," Gwen said softly. "He doesn't even want to look at that sword anymore."  
  
"Don't try making excuses up for him," Brian began. "I know how you feel about him."  
  
"There's no denying how I feel about him, but what I'm saying is true, not excuses."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Brian answered. "I have ulterior motives."  
  
"How did you ever survive the fall off the cliff?" Gwen suddenly asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He answered simply, and with that he left the cell leaving Gwen once again alone in the dark.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tai why are we doing this for?" Agumon asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Tai and Agumon were standing outside the house with a backpack and the sword that Tyler gave him. He was dressed in the outfit that Ty gave   
him.  
  
"Because I can't sleep while Sora is kidnapped. Who knows what that guy is doing to her right now?" Tai answered as he buckled the belt that held  
his sword around his waist.  
  
"Do you want me to Digivolve to MetalGreymon?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yeah, flying would be faster." Tai answered.   
  
"You got it," Agumon replied.   
  
"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!   
  
Greymon Digivolve to...MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Hope no one heard that." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Everyone is asleep Tai," MetalGreymon stated. "No one probably did. Hop on!"  
  
Tai was about to climb into MetalGreymon's hand when a voice cut through the air.  
  
"Isn't it way past your bedtime Kamiya?!" I asked.  
  
"Shoot!" Tai cursed quietly.  
  
Tai turned around only to come face to face with a huge blue dragon. Tai looked up and saw Tyler standing on the dragon's head while casually leaning on one of the long horns coming out of it's head.  
  
"Hi there." I grinned smugly.  
  
"Is that Mushroomon?" Tai asked unbelievably.   
  
"Was Mushroomon," I corrected. "Meet Aeroveedramon."  
  
"Wow, I guess size does matter!" Tai exclaimed. Then he caught the sight of a sword strapped to Tyler's back and wearing black jeans instead of blue and a black vest but the same shirt. He was also wearing   
red adventurer gloves with the fingers cut off, exposing his fingers. Not to mention, his goggles were back on but instead of wearing his red bandanna, he was wearing a black one with skulls on it.   
  
"You're coming with me aren't you?"  
  
"You think I'd let you have all the fun?" I asked with a grin. "I love Gwen just as much as you love Sora, Tai, but I have two people to be worried about. I can't sleep either."  
  
"So you're coming?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Yup! Get on MetalGreymon and will be outta hear faster that you can say Primary Village!" I replied.  
  
And with that, the two Digimon flew into the sky towards the Badlands in search of Gwen and Sora.  
  
  
A/N: Alright, you happy?!!!!!!! I'll put another chapter up sometime today. Hopefully....anywho, I'm thinking about writing another Digimon story but based on season three. It's basically going to be about Rika and her brother  
that is my character...(can't you tell I love adding siblings to an only child...I know.. I have no life) It will be totally different than this trust me! I hate making fanfictions that are exactly the same as the ones I wrote   
already. And Rika's brother is going to be older than her. I don't care if Rika's mom had her when she was 17...tis' the beauty of fanfiction! I get to do whatever the hell I want! ^_^ So what do think? Go for it or what? Tell me   
in your reviews! 


	17. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfics. The only thing   
that I own is the four new characters that I made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
A/N: I know I said Wednesday I would update the story but we had a snow storm and the power was out for   
two days. So anywho, enjoy and reveiw!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16: Search and Rescue  
  
Serge stretched and yawn loudly. He looked around the room groggily and noticed that Tyler's bed was empty. Serge quickly swung out of his bed and   
looked around frantically.  
  
"Ah man, he didn't?" Serge complained and than noticed a sheet of paper on Tyler's pillow. He carefully read it over and let out a groan. "He did!"  
  
And with that, Serge ran out of his room shouting for Gennai.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the sky...  
  
"So, how long does it take to get to the badlands anyway?" Tai asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, we've been flying for a few hours now," I explained. "I'd say we'll be there in a few more minutes."  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, we still have to look around and that'll take awhile," I stated.  
  
"Great," Tai answered dryly.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that when your worried there's no room for patience?" Tai shot back.  
  
"Calm down, we'll make in time,"   
  
"Hope your right,"   
  
"I'm always right," I grinned smugly.  
  
"You'll never change, will you?" Tai laughed.  
  
"You couldn't pay me to change!"   
  
Our laughs were abruptly cut off as gigantic gust of sand flew into our faces.  
  
"Guess...we're here!" Tai coughed.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea!" I teased as I pulled my goggles over my eyes. "Great! We just landed in a sand storm!"  
  
"I...can't see!" Tai cried out.  
  
"Put on your sunglasses! I didn't give them to you so you could look cool!" I explained.  
  
"Oh...yeah," Tai said dumbly as he pulled them over his eyes. "How are we going to get outta this?"  
  
"Right through it!" I yelled as Aeroveedramon dived into the storm.  
  
"What?!" Tai shouted as he watched the dragon go into a dive. "Wait up?!"  
  
MetalGreymon and Aeroveedramon maneuvered through the sandstorm as fast as they could. Aeroveedramon was way ahead of the enormous android Digimon because  
he was able to fly smoother than him because his wings were much larger.  
  
"Tai I can't keep this up!" MetalGreymon warned.  
  
"Hang on for just a few more seconds!" Tai explained.  
  
Suddenly, a huge gust of wind and sand came at them causing Tai and MetalGreymon to lose control and plummet to the ground. MetalGreymon de-digivolved back   
to Agumon as he fell through the air.  
  
They were both yelling frantically, until they landed on something soft. They opened there eyes slowly and noticed they were on Aeroveedramon.  
  
"Agumon, didn't you practice your flying?" I asked while looking back at them from Aeroveedramon's head.   
  
"Guess I need more practice..." Agumon admitted.  
  
"Thanks for saving us Tyler," Tai acknowledged.  
  
"Well, I couldn't just let you fall! Sora would kill me!" I suddenly gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe I just said that. Me and  
my big mouth!  
  
"What did you say?" Tai asked surprised.  
  
"Uh...I couldn't just let you fall?" I answered sheepishly grinning.   
  
"No, after that...about Sora killing you," Tai inquired. "Why would she do that?"  
  
"Heh, heh...well, your her best friend and all, why wouldn't she?" I laughed nervously.  
  
Tai was about to question me further but our Digivices started going off wildly. Which meant we were really close to Sora and Gwen.  
  
"About time!" I cheered. "Punch it Aeroveedramon!"  
  
"You got it!" he replied as he began to fly faster through the storm.  
  
Aeroveedramon was flying so fast that the wind was whistling in our ears. Then, without warning, we landed painfully on the ground.  
  
"Nice landing there bud!" I said sarcastically. "Make it a little harder next time and I might just break something!"  
  
Aeroveedramon just shrugged and de-digivolved back to Mushroomon. He looked up angrily at me.  
  
"What do you expect! I'm outta practice." He shouted defensively. "I haven't flown for eight years y'know!"   
  
"Alright sorry!" I shot back as I put my goggles back in place. "But we can't be any help to anyone if were hurt! Right Tai?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Right Tai?" I repeated as I turned around. What I saw left my mouth hanging open.  
  
A few hundred yards away, stood a dark building surrounded by mist giving the place an eerie look.  
  
"Nice place..." Tai whistled.   
  
"I'll say," I responded. "That's where the signals ends. What d'ya say we check it out?"  
  
"Sound good to me," Tai agreed.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Idiots!" Gennai stated angrily. "I can't believe they went by themselves!"  
  
"You can't really blame them," Serge began. "I mean, I would do the same if I was in there situation."  
  
Gennai and Serge sat in the conference room alone. The others were informed about Tai and Tyler's disappearance and were ordered to get prepared   
to leave at a moments notice.  
  
"I know," Gennai answered. "But if something happens to them..."  
  
"They'll be fine," Serge interrupted. "They've been through worse."  
  
The door suddenly swung open to reveal the other Digidestined standing in the doorway holding packs and supplies.  
  
"So, where are we heading?" Matt asked.  
  
"Tank and Dozer are leading you to the badlands. They know a shortcut that will be a lot faster. It should take about half a day to get there."   
Gennai answered.  
  
"Well then, let's get to work!" Serge replied pumping his arm in the air.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Brian stood behind Lance watching the monitors silently. Suddenly, he smiled darkly at what he saw on one of the screens.  
  
"Sir we have visitors," Lance informed him.  
  
"Well then, be sure to give them a warm welcome" Brian chuckled placing his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Send Akira to the front gate."  
  
"With pleasure sir." Lance responded.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the front gate...  
  
"So, how do we get in exactly?" Tai asked while looking up at the large door in front of them.  
  
I was about to answer when a voice cut through the air.  
  
"You won't if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
I turned around quickly drawing out my sword and went into a battle stance. There stood someone in a black robe also holding a sword.  
  
"Great! They have guards too..." I thought grimly. "Tai, you and the others find a way in. I'll take care of this!"  
  
"I can't just leave you here!" Tai reasoned.  
  
"Get going!" I yelled.  
  
He backed up slowly and then made a run for it. The figure in shadow just watched him go still in a battle stance. I also noticed that someone still  
remained.  
  
"Go Mushroomon!" I ordered.   
  
"I'm not leaving you here!" He shouted. "I never once abandoned you in my life and I'm not starting now."  
  
"Mushroomon..." I said softly. "Go please, I'll catch up."  
  
He still didn't move from that spot. I was about to shout at him again but the figure lunged at me.  
  
"Whoa!" I cried out suddenly lifting my sword to block the stranger's sword.  
  
"Give it up Tyler! You can't defeat me!" He sneered.  
  
"Wanna bet!" I challenged through clenched teeth while pressing hard against my opponent's weapon.   
  
It shoved me away by putting all his weight on his sword making me retreat backwards. We started striking at each other furiously, blocking each other  
blow by blow. Unfortunately, I let my guard down and it slashed at my arm, making me shed blood all over my sleeve.   
  
I let out a cry of pain as I clutched at my wounded arm trying to make the blood from flowing. I quickly rammed into him sending him to the ground. Trust  
me, I've had much worse damage put on me and I had the scars to prove it! That was merely a scratch to me but it still hurt after all. The figure laid on   
his back looking up at me as I placed my foot on it's chest pinning him down.  
  
I brought the tip of my sword to the figure's hood and flipped it over it's head. I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
"Akira?!" I asked shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"   
  
He was one of my Digidestined. Why was here for?   
  
"Glad you recognized me!" He spat. "What are you waiting for? Kill me already!"  
  
"Sorry I don't do that!" I answered letting him up. "Even though traitors deserve it! Get out of here before I change my mind!"  
  
He looked at me strangely and then fled the area when I lifted my sword up to attack once again.   
  
I kneeled on the ground exhausted and untied the bandanna around my head and wrapped it around my throbbing arm while wincing slightly. Mushroomon came to  
my side and rested a hand on my shoulder. But one thing bothered me. What were one of my Digidestined in cahoots with this guy anyway?  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
In another cell, Sora stood against a wall struggling against the chains that bound her hands. Mike stood amused in a corner smiling at how strong spirited   
she was.  
  
"And beautiful," he added to his thoughts.  
  
"You can wipe that smile off your face you miscreant!" Sora spat.  
  
"I'd rather not." Mike answered while advancing towards her, smiling still.  
  
"Oh shoot! Why is this happening to me?!" Sora thought fearfully.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tai Kamiya crawled through the vent as quietly as possible, cursing in his mind as he did so.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into going through a vent Agumon!" Tai whispered. "I can barely fit."  
  
"Well, I didn't see you come up with anything to get inside!" Agumon answered back. "Besides the opening is right ahead."  
  
Sure enough there stood the opening covered by the vent door. Tai peered through it and spotted Sora struggling against the bounds that held her.  
  
"There she is!" Agumon cheered which was quickly covered by Tai's hand.  
  
"Keep it down! There's someone else there!" Tai whispered.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tai could hear what they were saying and then watched as Mike smiled and began to walk towards Sora. He watched Mike play with her hair and run his hand down her  
side suggestively, which Sora gritted her teeth against. One thing was running through Tai's mind at that moment as he grabbed his sword by the hilt.  
  
"He's dead!" Tai growled.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora gritted her teeth as Mike began to rub her arms and sides suggestively. Then Sora suddenly smiled darkly and decided to play along.  
  
"Why don't you forget about that Matt character and stay here with me Sora?" Mike asked softly.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds lovely." Sora smiled seductively.   
  
Mike came closer and unlocked the chains around her arms.  
  
"Wait for it..." Sora thought.  
  
"Glad you agree." Mike grinned. "How about we go to my room and talk about it?"  
  
"Sorry but I've got other plans!" Sora yelled and slammed her knee into Mike's groin in which he on instinct, clutched onto in pain.  
  
Sora pushed passed him and ran towards the exit only to be blocked by Gazimon.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" He sneered.  
  
"It wasn't suppose to be moron!" Sora shot back.  
  
Mike pulled out a pocket knife and began to walk towards Sora. She gulped and began to walked backwards trying to find a ways of escape.  
  
Suddenly, Tai and Agumon jumped from the vent and landed in front of Sora. Sword in hand and swung at the knife knocking it out of Mike's hand.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried happily.  
  
"Hey Sor! How's it hanging?" Tai asked.  
  
Before Sora could answer, Mike slammed into Tai sending him to the ground and causing him to drop his sword. They latched there hands together and began to overpower  
the other. Tai then began to glow orange and started to push Mike off of him with much more ease.  
  
"What the hell?" Mike asked angrily.  
  
Tai then pushed Mike a few feet away from him and cupped his hand in a stance like an opened mouth. His hands began to glow orange and then a ball of flaming energy   
shot towards Mike sending him into the cell and locking the door.  
  
"Hey, let me out!" Mike yelled furiously against the bars.  
  
"Yeah right!" Tai spat and began to walk away.  
  
"Gazimon stop them!" Mike ordered.  
  
"Are you kidding me!" Gazimon asked. "Did you just see what he did? I'm outta here!"  
  
And with that he ran out the door.  
  
"Tai, how did you do that?" Sora asked amazed.  
  
"Dunno! I never did it before!"   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Which way Tyler?" Mushroomon asked as they came to a four way hall.  
  
I grabbed my Digivice from my belt and then pointed straight.  
  
"That way, the signal is strongest that way." I answered.  
  
We began to run quickly through the halls and taking out whatever guards we came across. We had gotten in the building by taking out one of the guards and putting on the  
black robe that the he was wearing making it easier for Mushroomon and I to get in. But we didn't take any chances and knocked out whoever we came across.  
  
Suddenly, the Digivice began to beep loudly. We stopped in front of a steel door and took out the access card that was in the guard's robe. I slid the card through the   
security box making the door slide open.  
  
Sure enough, there was Gwen chained to the wall asleep. We walked up to her and I shook gently.  
  
"Gwen?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Gwen mumbled and then opened her eyes widely when she saw who was kneeling in front of her. "Tyler?"  
  
"Hey there sleepy-head!" I smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself! Get me out of these chains, will ya?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No problem!" I replied as I took out my sword and swung it against the chains causing them to break.  
  
Once she was free, she jumped up and hugged me. And man, was I blushing!  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" She explained.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily!" I joked as I returned the embrace. "Who's gonna be there to bug you then?"  
  
"Well, there's always Serge..." Gwen answered thoughtfully. "Then, I'll probably not really miss your antics as much!"  
  
"Hey!!! That's very mean to someone who just saved your life!" I joked back.   
  
"Hey cut it out! I've seen less sap on trees!" Mushroomon shouted at us while shaking his head amused.  
  
"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" I asked as Gwen and I let go of each other.  
  
"Oh c'mon, your flirting more with each other than you use to as kids!" He sneered.  
  
"We did not flirt!" Gwen and I answered in unison.  
  
"Sure you didn't..." He said rolling his eyes. "Remember that time on the rock..."  
  
"Oh God, not you too!" I groaned at him. "I get that enough from Serge!"  
  
"We weren't flirting Mushroomon...we were just talking!" Gwen answered calmly.  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me!" a voice cut in.   
  
Gwen and I turned towards the sound of the voice. Gwen suddenly grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.   
  
"And you are?" I asked glaring at him.  
  
"Oh come now Tyler? Don't tell me you don't recognize your old friend?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I can barely see your face under that hood of yours." I stated.  
  
The person in question lifted his hood over his head and than smiled darkly at me when he saw my shocked face.   
  
"No way..." I gasped. "Brian?"  
  
to be continued....  
  
Review me so I can get this thing done! 


	18. A Shocking Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did, I wouldn't waste my time   
writing fanfics. The only thing that I own is the four new characters that I   
made up. So please do not sue me! I have no money!   
  
A/N: Two for the price of one!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17: A Shocking Reunion   
  
The moment I saw that scar over his right eye I knew exactly who it was. Relief washed over my face and a smile broke out.  
  
"Bry, you 're alive!" I exclaimed happily.   
  
I began to run towards to him but was stopped abruptly when a sharp end of a sword was pointed in my face. I gazed up to him   
with a confused look on my face. What the hell was he doing?!  
  
"Brian, what the heck is wrong with you?" I asked shocked.  
  
No answer. All he did was harden his glare at me. I felt someone gently take my arm and pull me towards them. I looked over to  
Gwen confused beyond belief. The look in her eyes told something was deeply and majorly wrong.  
  
"Don't bother talking to the jerk! He kidnapped Sora and I to lure you here, so he could kill you." Gwen explained.  
  
"Aw, Gwen, you ruined my surprise!" Brian said sarcastically.  
  
"Kill me? Why the heck would you want to kill me for? What did I do?"   
  
"How quickly they forget! Don't remember what you did to me eight years ago?" He questioned angrily.  
  
"Oh Jeez! You cannot possibly believe I tried to kill you on purpose? C'mon Brian, I would never do that to anyone! It's not very   
Tylerish of me!" I answered adding some humor to it.  
  
Of course no one laughed. I'm losing my touch!  
  
"You are thinking that aren't you?" I gulped quietly. Oh...shit.  
  
"Glad you started using your brain...it's about time!" He sneered.  
  
"Look who's talking! At least he never tried to take over the Digidestined by nearly destroying the Digital World!" Gwen spat.  
  
"You shut up, you goddamn wench!" He snapped grabbing her wrist, which earned him a punch in the face.  
  
"Touch her again, and I'll kill you for real!" I threatened angrily clutching the hilt of my sword.  
  
"I doubt that! That wouldn't be very Tylerish of you, now would it?" He answered sarcastically.  
  
"You're really pushing it you know that!" Mushroomon suddenly retorted.  
  
"Watch it Mush-head! I have nothing against you! So stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong!" Brian commanded.  
  
"But I don't have a nose..." He replied.  
  
"Mushroomon..." I began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere in the Digi World...  
  
  
"Are we there yet? My feet hurt." Serge whined.  
  
"Honestly bro, you should get a medal for being the most annoying guy in the world!" Max told Serge with a grin.  
  
"I so want to hurt you right now..." Serge answered but then let his head hang back and shouted: "But my feet really hurt!!!!!!!"  
  
"How do you really deal with that Gizamon?" Otamamon quietly asked.  
  
"Just like everyone else...ignore him!" Gizamon grinned smugly.  
  
"I heard that..."  
  
"I'm glad for you."  
  
Serge rolled his eyes and looked back at the group that he, Dozer, Tank, and Max were leading to the badlands. He could at least think of a   
million things he's rather be doing than this.  
  
"I could be relaxing at a beach right now, but no, I had to be one of the few chosen to be a Digidestined...sometimes reality really bites!"  
  
"Hey Serge, guess what?" Tank called.  
  
"What?" Serge asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Holy shit!!!" Serge swore. "This place is huge!"   
  
Everyone slowly looked up at the towering building before with most them with their jaws hanging open.  
  
"Hmmm, I've seen bigger." Gizamon joked.  
  
"Can you ever be serious?" Serge asked his Digimon.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Watch it..."  
  
"Quit arguing, and let's find a way in." Max yelled at them.  
  
"Ease up, Lil' bro! Me and Gizamon will take care of this!" Serge answered calmly.  
  
"We will?" Gizamon looked at Serge confused.  
  
"Yup!" Serge grinned as he held his Digivice in his hand. Gizamon eyes widened at what he was implying and glared at him.  
  
"Your really going to get it after this, you do realize that?" Gizamon retorted.  
  
"Sure I will buddy! Pay back time!" Serge grinned evilly.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Before I forget Mushroomon...there's someone here who is dying to see you." Brian informed him.  
  
"Who? Your puppy?" Mushroomon chuckled lightly.  
  
"Gotsumon! Your old buddy is here!" Brian called out in the room.  
  
Slowly, a Digimon walked forward and stared straight ahead at Mushroomon with a twisted smile on his stony face.  
  
"Heh heh, I really would prefer the puppy there Brian..." Mushroomon gulped. He remember the last time he fought Gotsumon, and it wasn't   
pretty.  
  
"Brian, don't even think about it!" I warned him. "You remember what happened last time they fought!"  
  
"Exactly." Brian replied taking out his Digivice. "Gotsumon digivolve!"  
  
"With pleasure master!" He sneered.  
  
"Gotsumon digivolve to...Monochromon!"  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening! Not again!  
  
"Monochromon digivolve to...Megadramon!"  
  
Mushroomon clutched his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. He knew what would happen if they fought again, but did he really have a  
choice?  
  
"Tyler!" He shouted to me.  
  
I shook my head furiously.  
  
"No way! You're not fighting!" I yelled. "Don't even think about! We're not making the same stupid mistake like we did last time!"  
  
No way! Come hell or high water...he is not going to Digivolve!  
  
"You don't have a choice Ty." Gwen said resting her forehead on my shoulder.  
  
"But..."  
  
"We have to...for everyone's sake." Mushroomon explained.  
  
"Alright..." I sighed deeply. I was going to regret this. I slowly unlatched my Digivice off my belt. "Get em' bud!"  
  
"Mushroomon digivolve to...Veedramon!"  
  
"Veedramon digivolve to...Aeroveedramon!"  
  
"This should be good!" Brain said smugly.  
  
"Your going to regret this Brian. I swear it!"  
  
  
to be continued and all that jazz... 


End file.
